


My Sun is Hidden by Clouds

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Food Poisoning, M/M, Repressed Memories, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto’s past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see’s it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- boyxboy aka Sasuke and Naruto have sex, don’t like then click back.  
> Disclaimer- I don’t own Naruto *starts crying*, *friend pats back sympathetically*  
> Summary- Naruto’s past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see’s it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?
> 
> Heya readers I have told myself over and over that I would make an effort to move away from yaoi but the ideas keep on coming. In any case this one might suck a little cuz my friend is over atm and is all ‘right a fanfic on GrimmIchi’ and I’m all ‘in a minute’ haha alzwelz enjoys the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In this world there are people who are exceedingly contradicting. These people are more often than not hiding the secret of a lifetime, untold riches, a hidden death, supernatural talents, and other more curious tales. I, for one, am one of these people." Naruto is haunted by a past he cant escape, will you join his journey? SASUNARU. AU.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**_ Warning- _ ** _boyxboy aka Sasuke and Naruto have sex, don't like then click back._

**_ Disclaimer- _ ** _I don't own Naruto *starts crying*, *friend pats back sympathetically*_

**_ Summary- _ ** _Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?_

_Heya readers I have told myself over and over that I would make an effort to move away from yaoi but the ideas keep on coming. In any case this one might suck a little cuz my friend is over atm and is all 'right a fanfic on GrimmIchi' and I'm all 'in a minute' haha alzwelz enjoys the story!_

**Authors Blab-** Hello to new readers and welcome back my old ones! I have decided that I would like to re-write a lot of this fanfiction and I hope you’ll take the time to read it through (or again if your an old supporter) I absolutely adore reviews and hope you’ll take the time to leave some on this dull piece or writing. So get comfortable and join me on the journey of one Naruto Uzumaki as he holds his fragile life together.

****

Chapter One- What Goes Up Must Come Down

_Prologue_

In this world there are people who are exceedingly contradicting. These people are more often than not hiding the secret of a lifetime, untold riches, a hidden death, supernatural talents, and other more curious tales. I, for one, am one of these people.

Outwardly I’m known as Naruto Uzumaki, the less than average intelligence blonde who has nothing to worry about in life and goes with the flow of things. My contradictions are simple, firstly I’m not as stupid as many think I am, secondly I have so much to worry about that at times I’m working myself to the point of collapsing. Now these are easy things in the light of all schemes in the world, but to me they’re a burden I hate to carry.

My life had been decided at birth, the famous millionaire’s son who would take over his father’s company one day and make his family proud. Yet despite those expectations I lived happily, my parents were kind and raised me with love, and the rest of my family were the same. But as the saying goes all good things must come to an end, and so, they did.

My world came crashing down with crystal clear reality.

 

_Begin_

I woke to the startling sound of thumping on my door, the noise resounding through the room as I blearily sat up and looked around, my alarm clock conveniently telling me that I had over slept again. Groaning in annoyance I step out of bed and stumble over to my dresser grabbing out an orange, short sleeve button up, some loose fitting black jeans, my latest black choker that held an orange skull dangling off its centre, and my socks and black canvas shoes.

After pulling all my clothes on I continue ignoring the obnoxious sounds coming from my door that had now been joined with loud yelling and walk over to my full length mirror with a comb. I run the stationary device through my blonde hair and make a mental reminder to cut it soon, it had grown out without my noticing and now reached just beyond my neck, its uncontrollable mess the same as always, only taking longer to get all the knots out. Brushing my fringe out of my eyes I give myself a quick once over before pulling up a smile and grabbing my bag and swinging the door open.

“Good morning my fabulous friends! How  are we all today?” I say with intended cheerfulness, snickering as they glare at me.

“Tired.” Shikamaru replies monotonously as he cards a hand though his hair and walks over to the elevator, my room being the closest to it out of the others on this floor.

“Hungry.” Choji complains as he rubs his stomach making me smile at the memory of Shikamaru throwing out all of Choji’s junk food coming to the front of my mind, the other had a habit of continuously snacking. The result being his larger than normal body mass.

“Fucking pissed.” Is Kiba’s disgruntled reply when Shino makes no motion to speak as usual. The dog lover throws me an annoyed and pointed glare as we all step into the elevator, which I have no issue ignoring. The five of us live on the top floor of the boys dorm along with a raven haired bastard not worth mentioning. Out of coincidence we all knew each other from child hood aside from Shino who had unknowingly been dragged along at our pace when we figured out he lived on our floor, although I don’t think he minds.

Stepping out of the elevator I wave enthusiastically at our other friends all waiting for us, although some of us are taking different courses we are all aiming to become members of the famous “Hokage Corp” or “Sharingan Inc”, I’m more so for “Hokage Corp” than any of them, but rather then aiming I’m simply going to reach a check point.

We exchange greetings and I get teased for a little about how its always my fault that us boys are late, I shrug it all off with ease and begin walking closer to campus, my eyes roaming around the grounds as I feel the refreshing breeze. The grounds are pristine and filled with luscious plant life, its a beautiful place and I thank my intelligence daily for getting me into such an amazing College. Due to an approaching day I’ve been having unwelcome memories filling my mind more often over the past week, the rose bush we just past bringing up some of the most unpleasant and making my eyes sting. Looking up to the sky I blink it away and ask a small question to the clouds. _Am I doing the right thing? Are you proud?_

 

{This is a line break o-O}

 

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion as it usually does, several lectures a few mock exams due to the approaching finals week, leading my friends around campus for new places to eat and annoying Sasuke Uchiah. The last one being a favourite past time of mine, because as it would seem, despite everything others have tried I am the only one who can forcibly make the bastard speak, whether it be through annoyance or anything else, it’s a small thing I pride myself on often.

When wandering campus after the classes for some alone time I had coincidentally run into my brother like friend, Garra Sabaku. He is the only one of my friends to know of my past, mostly because I had known him since birth, he was awfully similar to Sasuke only around me he was usually joyful, although you wouldn’t be able to see it on his face. We caught up on random easy things and I discovered his course ended this week instead of next like mine, he was waiting around for a late lecture that would be a review of the test he was to take tomorrow.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that I was passing time with him and shook his head, a slight smirk twitching his lips as he looked at me. “Naruto you have to go to the club eventually you know, Kakashi will know if your late even if he’s later.” He says to me with a half-hearted lecture tone. I frown at him and whine a little but follow his advice, knowing that if I’m late Kakashi will do something despicable like make me run ten laps around the campus.

Sighing dejectedly I wave and wander over to the large judo training room, after walking in I drag my feet over to a corner, change my shirt and pull out my headphones, plugging them in my ears I lean on the wall behind me, patiently waiting for the silver haired teacher to arrive.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wound they will not heal_

_Fear is how I roll_

_Confusing what is real_

_There’s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, Confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never-endi-_

My music stops suddenly when my earphones are forcibly removed from my ears, opening my eyes I look up to meet a dark gaze. “Kakashi paired us again, get up.”  The words are monotonous and I smirk up at the raven, putting away my music I stand and we walk to “our” section of the room.

The silver haired teacher is nowhere in sight and I know he must have retired to the back room to read porn or to grade tests, most likely the former. Taking a stance I stare at the raven across from me, we usually take turns in who gets to go first as we’re always paired for this club. He launches forward and I zone out, letting my body move by reflex to counter attack and defend.

Despite what I say Sasuke himself isn’t a bad guy, he just doesn’t show his emotions often, if at all. I pulled him along with me when we were little and he used to smile, but somehow we grew apart for a time. Yet when I re-established our bonds he’d gotten silent, not that it mattered I still understood him anyway. Especially when we’re fighting like this, I think the same goes for him, out of all my friends, even Garra, Sasuke knows me best. He doesn’t know of my past, before we met but he knows it pains me, he doesn’t ask about it and pry but he comforts me in his own way.

That’s the way our friendship goes. Blinking I find myself in a locked stance with Sasuke, both of us unable to move for fear of loss, we stand silent for some time before the clearing of a throat makes us jump apart.

“Good job today, honestly I can’t pair you guys with anyone but each other. Anyway club is over, you can leave.” Kakashi states waving his good-byes as he walks away. I stand there for a while longer before talking a few deep breaths and walking over to my gear. Picking it up I turn around and am met with the sight of a half-naked Sasuke, his old shirt lies next to his bag and his new one is being pulled over his head.

I can’t deny that the raven is attractive, his body is pale and nicely toned from exercise, his tall frame is also appealing to the eye and I am well aware of why girls are constantly fawning over him even despite his “horrible” personality. When my eyes meet with midnight blue I’m shocked to the realisation that I had just been openly eyeing him up, my face fills with an embarrassed flush and I quickly dash out of the dojo. His humoured chuckling following me even when I’m long out of hearing range.

When I arrived back I at the dorms I discover Kiba in my room playing my gaming console, I roll my eyes but make no effort to kick him out. Walking over to the desk I grab out some work and revise over the lecture notes from today, knowing that this information is important to memorize for the upcoming test on Monday. Once I’ve finished I open my computer and add some finishing touches to my legal report and print it out. I spin my chair so I can watch Kiba as he plays and shake my head in shame as I watch the pitiful scene, sighing I roll the chair over and steal the controller, ignoring his annoyed shouts as I set it to two-player mode and hand him the other remote.

After another hour of trying, and failing, to teach Kiba how to get through the boss gate I give up and just turn the console off. “The fuck man!?” Kiba shouts at me, I shrug my shoulders and stand to stretch knowing he’s just as relieved as me to take a break.

“I’m hungry, come and eat.” I say grabbing my wallet and a jacket, I think for a second before grabbing my bathroom bag and stuffing some pyjamas in it, knowing I’ll wash when I get back. “I think Ichiraku is still open.” I muse out loud as Kiba stands and walks over to the door.

“It should be.” He comments idly as we walk into the elevator. He pulls out his phone and sends a text while the machine descends and I realise I left mine in my room, shrugging it off I easily walk beside Kiba off the campus. Ichiraku is just down the block and the peaceful silence lasts for the entire journey. When we reach the small ramen stand I notice Kiba is glancing from his phone to me, and back again with a worried look on his face.

“Kiba if Hinata wants you to go have dinner with her you should, I mean she _is_ your girlfriend.” I say with a sigh to my tone, making him look up at me with an obvious expression of relief on his face as he grins, after thanking me he leaves and I sit down to eat.

After ordering I return to my thoughts and leisurely sip on my lemonade, my birthday is in two days, an event I don’t often look forward to, and have never spent with my friends. For this reason they always try to do something to find out why, although they never have, and often become upset for the same reason. I munch on my ramen for a little as my eyes gaze around the stand, I had discovered it long ago when wandering the streets with Jiriaya, and after my first visit had become easily addicted to the delicious food. Swallowing the remnants of the soup I finish my meal and pay before leaving, an air of sadness hovering over me as I make my way back to the dorm.

After arriving I wander into the bathroom and am shocked to find it empty, looking at the time I realise why, it’s just past ten, so most people would be studying or sleeping. Shaking my head I jump into the shower and let the hot water numb my body and brain. My thoughts have been too morose lately, making it harder and harder to pull up my smile. Scrubbing my hands through my hair I hum a random tune and simply try not to think at all, forget about school, forget about romance, forget about expectations. Its nice to enjoy the simple feel of warm water running over sore muscles and loosening them one by one.

Sometimes not thinking is easier said than done, it would be easier if I was what others thought me to be I assume. Washing everything off I let the water run over my skin for a little longer, tracing old scars that I don’t remember receiving, and ones that stick clear in my mind. Eventually I turn the water off and get dressed, letting the towel hang over my shoulders to catch the dripping water as I make my way to the elevator and to my room.

Maybe if I had been listening I would have noticed, and maybe that would have stopped the events that rippled like waves from this point in time onwards. But I wasn’t, and I’ll never know if this really was the event that triggered it all.

Opening my door I walk in and casually flip the light on, and suddenly from various hideouts pop all of my friends, radiant smiles on all their faces as they shout.

“SURPRISE!”

But I don’t hear their voices, and I regret to say that I don’t react well at all.

 

{End of Chapter One}

 

Yuki- Hello again! Thanks for reading all the way through, I must say I infinitely prefer this one over my old one, what do you think my lovely readers? Anyway I am trying to make this last longer, add more feel to it and etcetera.

The song I used was “Crawling” by Linkin Park, I am well aware many people don’t like them but I do so deal.

Please Review, I absolutely thrive off my reviews!

 

Xx Yuki xX


	2. Let Me Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wasn’t expecting anything as he walked back into his room. So the bright light and louse yells scared the crap out of him…. Why did they insist on hanging around when he clearly wanted to be alone?

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Warning-** Yaoi (in later chapters, SasuNaru), violence, death, drugs and coarse language.

**_ Disclaimer- _ ** _I don't own Naruto *starts crying*, *friend pats back sympathetically*_

**_ Summary- _ ** _Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?_

**_ Chapter Summary- _ ** _Naruto wasn't expecting anything as he walked back into his room. So the bright light and louse yells scared the crap out of him…. Why did they insist on hanging around when he clearly wanted to be alone?_

_Man I don't even remember how long ago I wrote the first chapter for this, the idea has kinda slipped through my hands and I have forgotten my original plan but I'll keep going cuz I can feel the potential behind this._

**Authors Note-** I enjoyed re-writing Chapter one, thank you to those of you who took the time to re-read it for me, and double thanks to those of you who were nice enough to review! Anyway, I’m trying not to alter the story too much because I know some people wont want to have to re-read this all again. Wish me luck all! Dont Forget to Review!

Chapter Two- Let Me Forget

“SURPRISE”

Their voices fade and I feel my legs shake, I feel my smile drop, and I my eyes tear up. It’s only for a second but memories flash insanely fast and it takes everything I have to keep from screaming. I don’t want to remember this!

 

_The open yard is as large as a field, its grass a beautiful, healthy green and its garden flourishing in the bright sunlight. Toddlers run around merrily, their laugher filling the air as they happily enjoy the toys and games around them._

_A flash of blonde hair, shortly followed by two heads of brunette hair catch everyone’s attention as they go by, putting smiles on the adults faces and earning cheers from the other children._

_“Gooooo Nauto!”_

_“Run Run Naruto!”_

_The blonde mentioned laughs louder as he weaves through bodies, aiming for the refuge of the jumping gym, his two friends trailing behind him, their tiny hands outstretched in his direction as they try to catch the bundle of energy._

_Reaching the playground the blonde shouts in victory, his bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight along with his hair as he helps the others up and bounces around the small space with them. After some time the backyard of the mansion slowly fills with music, catching all occupants’ attention as a large orange cake in the shape of a fox is brought out._

_The blonde squeals in excitement and quickly slides out of the jumping gym, he runs as fast as his little legs will carry him to his mother’s side, her long red hair swaying in the wind as she waves at him. The redhead smiles down at her son and lifts him into her arms, spinning him around once before settling and walking him over to the large table set out. Sitting the blonde in his overly tall chair Kushina steps back into the arms of her husband, both of them smiling in joy as their son babbles about how much he’s enjoying his birthday party._

_The cake is set in front of the blonde as everyone takes their seats, the children’s chairs taller than the adults and placed closer to the blonde then the older people. All of them are smiling brightly, all their attention on the blonde and his birthday cake._

_“Okay everyone!” Minato calls, his voice light and festive as he raises his hand, holding up three fingers. “Three, Two, One!”_

_“Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday Dear Naruto,_

_Happy Birthday to you!”_

_Everyone is signing and the blonde holds a look of both joy and embarrassment, as he glances around, not quite sure where to look. His father steps closer to him and gives him a tiny box as he smiles softly._

_“Granny Tsunade and Grandpa Jiriaya can’t make it today but they sent you this present to say sorry.”Minato says watching his son eagerly open the box, his tiny fingers close around a turquoise stone as he pulls it out of the box, a brown cord following. He turns it in the light as he examines it, sighing the toddler gives up and looks at his dad asking._

_“Dad what is it?” Minato smiles and carefully takes the necklace, opening the cord wider he pulls it over the blondes head and adjusts it tenderly so it fits properly._

_“It’s a very special necklace, your Granny has had it for a long time.” He says lovingly as he ruffles the blonde’s hair. While this exchange had been going on the cake had been cut and a piece now sat in front of every member of the party. Naruto watched as everyone, even the other toddlers began eating before grinning cheekily._

_Quickly, so that no one could stop him, he swiped three fingers of both hands through the orange icing and drew ‘whiskers’ on his cheeks. His parents chuckled at his actions and the butler walked over with a smile and a napkin, the brunette leans down and is about to wipe the orange mixture off his masters face when the same icing is wiped over the bridge of his nose._

_The blonde giggles and jumps out of his chair as he races around the table, the butler chuckling and giving chase. Again the party goers cheer for the blonde, the small child using the cheers to give him courage as he makes a brave break from the table and dashes for the jumping gym again, knowing his butler would be too big to fit through the hole._

_He can feel the taller man just behind him and picks up his pace, even going as far as to lean forward to help him gain speed. And by some miracle he makes it just in time, and starts jumping around._

_“Master Naruto, come on your missing out on eating the cake aren’t you?” The butler coaxes, only succeeding in making the blonde raise his hand and lick his icing coated fingers happily ._

_“It’s delicious!” He exclaims happily once their clean, looking out at the party he notices his parents leaning on each other and frowns, wanting a hug as well. Just as he’s walking over to the entrance the butler gives a sudden grunt of pain and quickly uses the napkin in his hands to wipe the icing off his nose, tears forming and spilling down his cheeks._

_The blonde looks at the butler in shock, about to apologise when pain erupts from his cheeks, his hands fly up by reflex but then he sees his parent collapse on the ground, their empty plates rolling away from their twitching forms. More worried about his parents then the pain Naruto runs over to them, falling to his knees by their sides._

_“Mum?!! Dad!?? You okay?” He asks meekly, pushing their shoulders, they both smile at him as they try to sit up, suddenly however Kushina starts coughing, a red liquid covering the ground as her eyes roll and she collapses. “MUM?!!!”Naruto calls horror all over his face as his Mum turns paler and paler, he quickly turns to his dad who’s crying silently. Leaning over Naruto shakes his shoulders. “DADDY THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH MUMMY!!”He shouts, Minato looks at his sons pleading eyes, tears pouring down the blondes cheeks, joined by blood leaking from the trails of icing._

_Reaching a hand up he wipes the icing off the blondes face as he smiles softly. “No matter what Daddy and Mummy love you, okay?” He says, lowering his head onto the ground as his body loses its strength. The blonde nods quickly, watching as the red stuff leaks out the corner of his Dads mouth. His cheeks are burning but his Mummy and Daddy aren’t moving, his eyes glaze as he tries to stand, and when he stumbles backwards he’s caught in warm arms._

_The blonde sits in the arms of his butler for a second before he realizes that he’s actually there, sitting up suddenly the blonde frantically places a hand on his Mum, but it goes right through her, sobbing he turns to his dad and tries to hug him but his dad’s hair grows and pushes him off. Screaming in fear, agony and sadness the blonde turns to his butler._

_“THEIR NOT MOVING, MUMMY AND DADDY AREN’T WAKING UP! ‘RUKA WHY AREN’T THEY WAKING UP!” He asks hysterically “MY FACE HURTS AND DADDY WIPED IT BUT NOW HE WONT GET UP! HELP HIM!” He cries out reaching for his butlers vest, only to fall flat on his face, his body twitching uncontrollably before he curls into a tight ball, pain spreading from his cheeks and stomach all throughout his body. He screams loudly, trying desperately to suppress the pain as he curls up tighter, not feeling his butler shaking him, and not conscious long enough to feel himself being picked up._

_The butler shakes the blonde in shock and horror as his limp form simply rocks with the movement, his nose stings horridly and he can hear the sirens but the tiny blonde body in front of him as well as the blondes parents are worse off then he is. Shaking in fear his eyes widen as he wipes the blondes cheeks trying to stop the blood now pouring freely from the wounds. Eventually the paramedics arrive, however only four of the fifty guests live, Naruto among them._

_{[]}_

_Naruto was kept in hospital for a full month after the incident and when he was released he was immediately moved to America to live with his Grandparents. At the age of ten he was informed that his birthday cake had been poisoned with rat poisoning, the baker had been delivered the wrong ingredients, and they knew why._

_The assassination was planned by “Atatski Inc” the company had been gradually loosing popularity ever since “Hokage Corp” became global, the assassination was of course meant to kill him, the only air, but it failed._

_Many attempts were made on the blondes life after that incident, however they took great pains to hide his identity and eventually the attempts died down to nothing._

_But the blonde was left with the new expectations of taking over the company as soon as possible, he wouldn’t get a break anymore to pursue his dreams before doing so, and he had no choice but to pick up his game. Around this time the happy blonde was destroyed entirely, a mere mask put in his place._

 

Blinking away the tears sounds come back to me and I laugh off the weird looks from my friends, wiping a stray tear in my eye away as I rub the back of my head. “I wasn’t expecting this at all, how long were you all waiting?” I say happily, my friends all smile proudly, but I don’t fail to catch looks from both Sasuke and Garra that demand an explanation later.

Shrugging it off I indulge in the alcohol offered, happy I don’t have any lectures tomorrow until late afternoon. We all have fun, as I try to push down the memories again, and eventually we decide that we’ve partied in every room on this floor and should go to bed. Laughing I wave and laugh as they all leave, a pile of presents lie in one corner and a pile of rubbish in another, when the door doesn’t click shut I look over to see Garra and Sasuke staring each other down. The red head is swaying slightly and eventually he mumbles something and leaves, but Sasuke doesn’t.

Of course I’m not as drunk as I pretended, that would be dangerous because I would probably blab everything with my current state of mind, and Sasuke doesn’t seem drunk at all. Now that I think on it I think he had the same drink all night. Shaking my head I sit on my bed and lean on the wall.

“What do you need Sasuke?” I ask when he just stands there looking at me, I feel my eyes tear and I know my mask is slipping so I face plant on my pillow, saying just loud enough so my voice doesn’t crack. “Shouldn’t you be heading back, don’t you have an early lecture?” He’s the same as me, kind of, he gets to run “Sharingan Inc” but he only has to run the Japanese side of things because his older brother already runs the main American branch. I have to move back to Japan and run all the companies with my underlings running the ones in other countries from there.

I don’t hear anything, but eventually the door clicks shut, I can still sense his presence and I know he won’t leave, he’s concerned no doubt. He’s only seen me like this once before, when Garra was away for my birthday and I bumped into him on my way back from the airport because I had visited my parent’s graves, my face was stained with tear tracks and he had wordlessly accompanied me back to campus.

He didn’t ask any questions then but I can feel the annoyance at not knowing rolling off him in waves, smiling slightly I ignore the wet patches forming on my pillow. “You’re a selfish bastard, can’t you see I want to be alone.” I say softly, no malice in my words as I feel him sit next to me, he reaches over and combs a hand through my hair in silent support while I cry, and eventually I lose consciousness.

[{}]

Rolling over at the obnoxious sound of beeping I groan loudly, my head emerging from a tangled mess as I tried to open my eyes.

“Fuuuuuuck.” Slamming a hand on the snooze I grab the water bottle on my bench and the tablets, not truly caring how they got there as I take them and skull all the water. Sitting up I spot a note on the desk, a part of a circle had wet the corner and I guessed that the water had been holding it down. Picking it up I skim over it before scrunching it up and throwing it in what was the rubbish corner.

_Naruto_

_I didn’t intend to pry but I’ve had enough, I’ll give you three days to tell me before I begin digging for information._

_Sasuke_

Flopping back on the bed I stare blankly at the roof for a little, letting the pain killers kick in. After some time I get out of bed and throw on some casual jeans and a white tee with an orange swirl in the centre. Trudging over to my computer I flick it open and decide to think about why Sasuke was nice enough to clean and organise my room, and how I’ll deal with him later. Opening my assignments I finish them off one by one, and by the time I’m finally finished its less than half an hour till my lecture and my stomach is just about dead. Sending a message to Kiba who shares this lecture with me I grab my things and head over to the campus food hall.

The brunette is somehow there before I am and already has two sandwiches each for the two of us. Smiling in thanks I take the food and we each on the way to our class room, casual conversation of last night comes up and we share some laughs before we arrive at the hall. As we wait for the lecturer I book a plane ticket for tonight to Japan and book a hotel close to my parent’s graves.

[{}]

After the lectures I hand in all my assignments and that are due tomorrow, today being Thursday I know I won’t be back until late Friday night or early Saturday morning. I send a message to Garra to let him know what plane I’ll be catching and head back to my dorm room to pack a bag.

Once I’m done I sneak out of my room, watching and listening carefully for any opening doors but when I enter the elevator it seems Shikamaru is leaving it, he eyes my gear and looks back up to me blankly.

“When will you be back this time?” He asks and I know he’s referring to the time I disappeared for a full two weeks, it had been the tenth anniversary for my parents death and I couldn’t pull myself together again for a long time. In the end Garra had come over to help me, and had come with me ever since. Smiling softly I click the ground floor button.

“One to two days.” I comment as the doors close, his nod is all I see before the door closes and I sigh in relief, Shikamaru knows a lot more then he lets on, I’m well aware of that but sometimes I wonder just how much he knows. Shaking my head I walk off campus and hail a cab, it’s going to be a long night.

{[]}

The wether seemed to be in sync with my feelings today as rain poured relentlessly from the black clouds above, when I woke up at the hotel it had seemed fitting for what my plans for the day were. Right now I was crouched in front of my parents grave, Garra waiting in the car to give me privacy. I had no umbrella, preferring the ice cold rain to help me not shatter to pieces and hide my tears.

“Hey Mum, Dad, how are you?” I begin my voice cracking horribly as it wavers. “I’m okay, I’ve almost finished college now, and me and my friends had a party yesterday for my birthday today. It was fun, we messed around a lot and were really loud.” I say breaking for a moment as a sob breaks from my chest and I try to smile. “Its hard, you know? Because I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing, I wish you were here, I..... I wish I could just give up.” I admit with a loud sob as I cover my face, giving up and just falling back on the ground.

“Sasuke can’t hold back anymore, and he wants to know, but what do I do? If I tell him he would get himself in trouble, and if I don’t he’ll get in trouble trying to find out. But I’m sick of being alone, Garra isn’t enough anymore. I just want someone to tell me its okay!” Now outright crying I stop speaking, letting the sobs wrack my body I try to real my feelings back in, knowing that if I take too long Garra will come get me.

Still hiccupping slightly I stand and tilt my face to the sky to let the cool rain wash over it. Taking a deep breath I turn and begin walking towards the exit, after weaving through the now familiar path between graves I arrive at the gate, only to spot another mourner leaning on it. An umbrella hovers over his form to protect his black suit, his brown hair was tied up in a ponytail above his head. When he turned to look at me I was beyond shocked to find very familiar brown eyes looking back at me, the dark skinned male smiled softly, drawing my attention to his face in general and making me flinch at the scar that stretched across his nose.

Reaching out a hand he ruffles my hair as my eyes fill with fresh tears.

“Long time no see Master.”

 

{[]}

 

Yuki- Okay, I’m much happier as well with the way I’ve re written this, and I’m going to post a mock chapter to get my current readers to re-read this because I think it fits a lot better! (let me know what you think guys!) Anyway its late and I’ll re-write the others later, see you next time bye bye~

 

Xx Yuki xX


	3. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was sick of it all. The fake smiles. The now endless questions from his friends. And the most recent threats to his life. He wondered if it would be better if he just changed.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**_ Warning _ ** _\- Yaoi (in later chapters, SasuNaru), violence, death, drugs and coarse language._

**_ Disclaimer _ ** _\- I don't own Naruto_

**_ Summary _ ** _\- Naruto's past haunts him to this day, a childhood full of blurs of anger, sadness and worst of all, loneliness. Naruto is at the prim age of seventeen and is currently attending college, his jubilant attitude giving him a happy aura that everyone loves but what happens when that guise slips for less than a moment, and every friend he has see's it? Who will crack the mystery of the pain hidden behind the suns clouds?_

**_ Chapter Summary _ ** _\- Naruto was sick of it all. The fake smiles. The now endless questions from his friends. And the most recent threats to his life. He wondered if it would be better if he just changed._

**_ Authors Note _ ** _\- hello my beloved readers! Thankyou so much for all your feedback and for all the favorites and follows! Here's another chappy for you all, hope you like it!_

** Authors New Note- ** **Hello Hello Hello, welcome to the third chapter of My Sun is Hidden by Clouds, I hope to my old readers I haven’t changed things too much, and to my new ones that your liking it. Please take some time to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

** Chapter Three- So it begins **

“Long time no see Master.” The brunette comments as he holds his umbrella over my slightly shivering form, he pulls out a hanky and carefully wipes my tears that just continue to fall, I try to stop them but the shock is just too much for me and I can’t retain the enormous happiness of seeing Iruka again. I had thought my old butler hated me, it was after all my fault that he received that scar, but now he is just smiling at me softly like he used to.

I sob as I launch forward, my arms circling around him as I burry my face in his chest, his arms wrap around my shoulders and he holds me close despite my soaked clothes. He whispers comforting words to me as he rubs my back but I can feel drops of water that don’t belong to the rain. Pulling myself together I breath in deeply and look up Iruka a wobbly smile on my lips as I try to think of what to say.

“H-how have you been?” I ask eventually, Iruka stares at me for a little longer before his smile drops slightly, without speaking he leads me back to Garra’s rental and sits me on the towel Garra has already prepared. Getting directions off the redette he looks back at me and smiles faintly.

“Lets get you back to the hotel and warmed up before we keep talking okay?” He says leaning back as he shuts the door and walks over to his own car. The drive back is mostly silent but I have managed to gather myself faster than usual due to the sudden arrival of Iruka, the heater warms me up and partially dries me during the silent drive back.

{[]}

When we are all in the hotel room and I have showered and put on some warm clothes I find myself sitting on a chair in front of Iruka on the balcony as he rubs a towel through my hair to dry it. Garra has gone to get take out leaving us alone and just as I’m about to ask what Iruka wants to talk about he speaks himself.

“The truth is Naruto that over these past years your Grandpa had sent me to various places, I helped with the business for thirteen years and most recently I’ve been tracking down and getting training from the best fighters in the world.” At his last statement my curiosity is piqued and I rest fully back into his legs as he places the towel around my neck and picks up another larger cover and wraps t around my whole body. Picking up some scissors he begins to snip my hair off piece by piece. “You see even though we have successfully hidden your identity competitors are well aware of when you will take over the business, all they have to do is wait. So I was sent to learn as many different styles of fighting and self defence so I can teach them to you.” He explains picking up the hair brush and brushing it through my now short hair, grabbing some gel he uses his fingers to comb it through my hair and flattens it out.

My hair, however, has never stayed put with just a little bit of gel so the effort is wasted as my hair simply spikes back up, pointing in every which direction. Iruka chuckles and pulls the draperies off my body as he comments softly. “Your hair is just like your fathers, I could never tame it. One time I even used an entire tube and spray can, but it still stuck up everywhere.” Iruka laughs lightly making me smile and I hear Garra calling out to us.

Standing I dust of the tiny bits of hair that have somehow managed to get on my pants and I walk inside, Iruka following behind as we head over to the table where Garra has set out a fast food feast. Giving me one of his rare smiles Garra shakes a clear bag that holds a few tubs of ice cream and chocolate, knowing that much like a girl when I’m sad I like to stuff my face with sugary food. Iruka laughs in understanding as we all sit down and dig in.

“I’ll start your training as soon as we get back, I would have returned sooner but I ran into some unexpected delays.”

“Mmmm? Mkay I mm kam do fat”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Young lord.”

“I’ve told yof, it’s just Naruto.”

Swallowing my mouthful I lean back and close my eyes for a moment, my mind made up on just leaving Sasuke be. Let the bastard dig his own grave, is what I’d like to say but I’ll distract him with a sob story to get him off my case for a little longer.

{[]}

The plane trip back had been uneventful and as I waved bye to Iruka’s retreating car my phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out I head into the dorms, letting my feet carry me as I read the message.

_From: The old Perv_

_Naruto, I have received information that you have been discovered, please try to stay indoors and I’ll get the information to you by this afternoon._

The rather blunt message left me shocked and worried and the beep of the elevator signalling the doors opening had me dropping my phone. Quickly picking it up I straighten myself and step onto the carpet, looking at my door I spot Sasuke leaning on it, his eyes wordlessly examining my appearance. Its well past midnight and I have no clue as to how he knew I would be back now, by all means he should be asleep.

The thought makes me smile, knowing he must have been worried but I also remember that he wants me to confess. Shaking my head I unlock my door and leave it open as I walk inside. Throwing my bag into the corner of my room I take a seat on my bed and lean against the wall, just watching as the raven silently walks over to my desk and sits in my chair. Its silent for a little longer as I finalize my lies in my head and his sigh makes me begin.

“When I was borne I was meant to be given to one of those families that cant have children, however the people backed out last minute and left me with my biological mum.” I begin closing my eyes so as to better picture the scene. “She was kind I suppose, for someone who didn’t actually want a child but when my fifth birthday came around my biological father started visiting. I don’t remember it well but I do remember being scared. I’ve been told that he abused me whenever he came around, and violated my mother.” My voice shakes in anger at the image of someone doing that to my real mother appears in my mind, pushing the thoughts down I take a deep breath and continue. “Eventually on my fifth birthday, she must have had enough. I remember it so clearly, just this one day. She had been smiling at me and told me that she’s going to take me to heaven, being the child that I was I didn’t realize what she meant. But she seemed so happy about it, so I was too.”

“Of course she took us out for a drive and intentionally crashed, she was killed on impact but I was lucky, I suppose. A tree had smashed through my side window and cushioned the impact, however it also scrapped deep cuts in both my cheeks, that as you can see left scars.” I open my eyes and raise a hand to my cheek, brief memories flashing across my vision for a second before I meet Sasuke’s gaze. “After I was sent to live with my Grandpa and Grandma over here in America as they were my mother’s living relatives. Naturally I don’t like celebrating my birthday anymore because of this.” I finish the raven simple gazes at me for awhile longer before sighing and shaking his head, standing he walks over to the door and opens it, walking out he pulls it shut behind himself but I still catch the whispered word.

“Liar”

Rubbing my eyes tiredly I allow myself to sigh deeply, of course I wouldn’t have been able to fool him, he knows me better than anyone else. My laptop buzzes from over on my desk with an email alert, standing I trudge over to the technical device and open up my emails. The new message glares at me in big bold letters, opening it up I read.

_From: Jiriya Sanin_

_Okay brat this is all I was able to find._

_Group Name: Sound_

_Leader: Orochimaru “Unknown”_

_Sub Leader: Kabuto “Unknown”_

_General Affairs: This group has been known to conduct scientific experiments on live animals and in worse cases live humans. These experiments often revolve around gene-splicing, the act of removing specific chromosomes from one body and surgically placing them in another._

_This group is easy to hire, however they charge high rates and more often than not their experiments fail._

_Look out kid there targeting you now, so please be cautious, if anything strange happens let me know straight away._

I read over the message a second time, just to be sure and am stunned at what this means, firstly, I have been found out, secondly if these people get to me I’ll most likely die, or end up as a mutation of some grotesque kind. Groaning I rub my eyes again and roll my chair over to my bed, crawling onto the mattress I slide under the covers and curl up. Fuck Sasuke, fuck this Sound group, just fuck everything I’m going to sleep.

{[]}

Thanks to all my worries I was woken by nightmares at nine, rolling around in bed for a little I finally get up and email back Jiriaya to confirm I’ll be safe, grabbing my phone off charge I message Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji to meet at the campus food hall to have breakfast and walk over to my dresser. Grabbing out some black skinny jeans and an orange singlet, after pulling on my socks and shoes I grab my phone and wallet and head out, the elevator ride is quick and the campus grounds are silent and beautiful as usual.

When I arrive I spot Kiba out the front, he waves at me half-heatedly when he sees me approaching and a large grin spreads over his tattooed face.

“Oi dog breath where are the others?” I ask as we head inside, grabbing plates and heading over to the buffet, Kiba grumbles about the nickname but the sight of food is enough to distract him from it as he progresses forward.

“Shino left late yesterday to go meet up with his dad, said something about getting a new bug collection that they were sorting out this weekend. Uhh Shikamaru and Choji just left, Shikamaru got a phone call but all I caught was ‘great news’ and ‘see you soon’, before they apologized and left.” Kiba explains as he loads his plate with sausages, bacon, beans, eggs and toast. I just put on some bacon, eggs and toast, not really feeling all that hungry.

We walk over to a free table and sit down so we can eat our food, but as it usually is with me and Kiba, we simply don’t stay quiet long. Our voices are naturally loud and our conversations always end up with us laughing. But after four years here everyone is already used to our antics and continues on with their morning routine.

After eating Kiba and I are head to the arcade down the road, I’m halfway through a zombie shooting game when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, handing the gun to Kiba who now has two guns, I pull it out of my pocket and view the message.

_From: Iruka_

_I’ve booked a dojo so meet me at XXXXXX in an hour if possible and we’ll begin your training._

Flicking the phone shut I say goodbye to Kiba who waves and mentions something about Hinata as we go our separate ways. I hum an easy tune as I hail a cab getting in my mind wanders to what Iruka would be teaching me first.

{[]}

I skull the water offered by Iruka gratefully as I collapse on the tatami mats in the corner of the dojo, Saturday and Sunday had passed quickly and now I was here after a day full of tests, continuously throwing myself into learning. It was exhausting work, but well worth it, placing the water beside me I take deep breaths of the fresh air flowing in from the open door as Iruka sits beside me.

“Your doing great Naruto, it took me half a year to learn all the techniques from Haku that you’ve learnt and mastered in just Three days. You obviously have a natural talent for fighting.” He compliments me as he ruffles my hair, a gesture I’ve learnt he does often. I laugh airily, happy to receive such praise as I give up and lay down, I haven’t seen Shikamaru and Choji for three days either, although I did catch a glimpse of Shikamaru in my first test today, but he left before I could reach him.

After a nice rest I get up and leave, waving back to Iruka as I head back to the dorms, I’ve been waking up and going to the gym early in the morning ever since I started the training, and today I had all those stupid tests and now I’ve just finished training, I think I need a nice hot shower and a good rest. Nodding I hop out of the cab and head straight for the showers, I left my gear in there this morning after my workout.

Stripping I shiver in the cool air and quickly step into the shower and turn the water on, grabbing the soap I lather it in my hands and begin washing my chest. Today at training Iruka had brought up the topic of safety, but not for me, my friends. It had slipped my mind but now I cant seem to stop thinking about it, would it be better to just leave, disappear and only show up for the final tests? I don’t quite know but I think I’ll stay at least until the end of the course, I can decide what to do after that.

Nodding to myself I wash off the sudds and turn off the water, towelling off I change into some boxers and make a dash for the elevators. Once inside I hum a tune and when I reach my floor I happily go into my room. Grabbing my iPod I plug in my headphones and grab out my revision sheets. It’s not until I’m halfway through a book when a song comes on that is so similar to my current state of mind that I can’t help but pause to listen to it.

_It’s easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_Its so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside me_

_A secret I’ve kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they’ve played_

_If I could change I would,_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

_Its-_

I quickly shut the song off, unplugging the headphones I laugh humourlessly, stuff like that isn’t fair. I was just getting into studying and now I can’t focus. Rolling my eyes I leave my music off and simply go back to studying, not wanting another interruption or distraction.

 

{[]}

 

Yuki- Hahahaha, okay that is also Chapter three re written! Sorry guys! But I’m not sorry! I love how I’ve changed this but let me know if you overly hate it please and I’ll stop, but for those of you who are reading this for the first time let me hear your thoughts too please! Anyway see you next chapter!

 

Xx Yuki xX


	4. When A Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost it at them, yelling and screaming, yet the sadness on their faces was nothing compared to the shattering of his fragile heart.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** He lost it at them, yelling and screaming, yet the sadness on their faces was nothing compared to the shattering of his fragile heart.

 **Authors Note-** Why hello beloveds how are we all on this oh-so-fine day? This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it!(3,426 bloody words!) This chappy is filled with mystery, violence, heartbreak and of course sadness. You have been warned.

 

Chapter Four- When a Heart Breaks

I laughed loudly as I clutched my stomach, desperately trying to stay standing, but failing in the end as I collapse my laugher going silent but still shaking my body. Kiba sat in front of me frowning as a small blush adorned his tattooed cheeks, the colour only serving to brighten the embarrassed flush.

“Shut it blondie!” He grunts as he rubs his face, I try to calm down but my body just shakes more, I breathe in quickly as I try to regain my composure, but its snapped back as Kiba growls and launches at me. Throwing a hand over my nose and mouth I feel my eyes crease in further amusement. Licking Kiba’s hand I watch with satisfaction as he flinches back and frantically wipes it on his pants.

With my silent laughter turned to giggles I watch as Kiba just shakes his head, giving in and laughing along with me.

After a while I’ve regained most of my composure, simply taking deeps breathe to further calm down, Kiba lays beside me gasping frantically after our large laughing session. Looking around the spacious gym I notice a group of older looking people looking at us and whispering pointedly to their silver headed friend. The silver male catches my stare and smiles in a hopeless looking way, waving at his friends as they laugh he walks over and stops a few feet away from Kiba and myself.

The male seemed to be at least a head taller than me and his silver hair was kept tamed by a hair-band at the back of his head, his hair spiking out the restricting device. Large rounded glasses cover half of his face and due to the glare of the light from my current angle I can’t accurately see his eyes. Standing I nudge Kiba and watch as he breathes deeply and tries to stand as well.

“Ahh, this is a little embarrassing.” The stranger begins, laughing lightly. “My friends and I were watching as you two sparred, they all bet that your brown haired friend would lose, and I bet he would win. But it also seems that they had the advantage of seeing you two spar before.” Sighing the silver haired male’s now visible eyes crinkle slightly. “So as a result of me loosing the bet I’ve been told to treat you both to lunch, your advantage I suppose.”

Despite my restraint I laugh a little at the man’s words, Kiba doing a poor job of the same as his laugher bounces off the walls. Shaking my head I elbow him in his side and have the pleasure of hearing him grunt.

“Sounds cool, my names Naruto, and this fluffy guy is Kiba.” I introduce, sticking my hand out, when the strangers chuckles and grasps my hand I feel a slight chill go down my spine as my instincts scream danger. Frowning internally I watch the male closely.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Kay, spelt ‘K’ ‘A’ ‘Y’.” He says merrily as he sakes my hand before grasping Kiba’s and doing the same.

{[]}

Sitting in the small diner I rub my stomach and release a small burp, three course meals were filling to say the least, looking over to Kiba who sits beside me I notice he must be thinking along the same lines, Kay had only eaten one round of food but insisted we have as much as we like. He seemed like an alright guy after all this chatter but I still can’t shake the uneasy feeling.

My attention is caught again when Kiba stands, “Sorry guys I have to meet Hinata in a few minutes at the park, I’ll see you later.” He says as he leaves the restaurant, as he goes out of sight the feeling rises and I’m about to thank Kay and leave when he sighs, ruffling through the small bag he’s been carrying.

“Ahh that’s a shame I was just about to show you two some pictures I took of my boss’s pet.” He says with a slightly disappointed tone, he pulls what I assume is the pictures out of his bag and out of curiosity I move over to the chair next to him and take a look. The first photo held the depiction of a lovely fox, its orange fur appeared silky to touch even through the lens of a camera, its ears and tail were tipped with an inky black. The majestic animal had sharpened claws and looked absolutely wild.

Smirking I look at Kay before shaking my head and shuffling to the next picture. The image held what seemed to be the same animal but from a different angle, the shocking part was that the beast has nine tails. Laughing lightly I turn to Kay again, about to ask what software he used to create such a realistic photo, but when my eyes meet with his I have a split second to react. I catch his arm by the wrist as it lunges for my throat, but I’m too late.

I feel the metallic tube enter my skin and watch in a sort of slow motion horror as his thumb presses down on the edge of the needle, pressing whatever drug was in the glass cylinder into my throat and bloodstream. Pulling his arm away I grab my bag and bolt from the store, getting across the road and into the park I sit at a bench under a tree, my whole body is thrumming, and I can feel the intense build up of pain as I lay on its smooth surface.

I can’t resist squeezing my eyes shut and when a darker shadow falls over them I have to put extreme effort into opening them again. Kay now stands in front of me, his smile malicious as he sits next to my head.

“My boss, his name is Orochimaru, maybe you’ve heard of him? Well anyway, he was in love with this beautiful creature the minute is was imported to our lab, and he couldn’t resist the urge to alter it and make it even more stunning. As it so happens a few weeks ago we were given a brief description of a child they wanted us to capture, we were told that we could do whatever we wanted with you.” He explains as a new sort of pain erupts in my chest, the acidic sensation spreading throughout my chest as he mockingly pats my head. “We wanted to bring you in and have a lot more surgical fun with you, but as it is your body guard will be back to check on you in ten minutes, so we had to follow on with an unsatisfactory procedure. Now as it is this method is the most likely to cause death or mental damage, and is the most painful.”

He chuckles darkly as he stands again and I can feel the pain subsiding, disappearing as fast as it came. I try to stand, or move in any way as he walks away, wanting desperately to smash his stubborn face in. Grunting I manage to sit up but I have to wait for another half hour to be able to move properly again.

Standing I stretch out my stiff muscles and sigh, that was dangerous, since the pain has subsided I suppose I’m fine for now but I’ll have to call Tsunade later so she can examine me and see if anything is wrong. Shaking my head I think back on how Kiba was with me, what if he had stayed? That bastard Kay, or maybe I should call him Kabuto, because I mean he had said Orochimaru, so he had to be the sub leader. Damn how could I have let this happen? Would Kabuto have done anything to Kiba? Grunting I punch a tree and pull out my phone, if I can’t protect myself, how the hell can I protect my friends?!

I send a text to everyone in my contacts that attends the university aside from Gaara and begin heading back to the dorms, forming a plan in my head to ditch them all and get them to keep their distance.

Once I’ve arrived at the dorm I catch the elevator to the top floor, taking deep breaths and pulling up a mask to conceal the truth, I need to lie right now, as much as I can in the most painful way possible. Hearing the ding I press every button on the elevator before stepping out, and when the doors close I click the down button before stepping forward.

All my friends, even Kiba and Hinata are gathered in the hallway, some sitting and some standing, so I take another deep breath before beginning. “Good-evening guys, its sooo lovely to see you all.” I say with a sugary sweet voice that I underlined with obvious mocking and tease. “This year is around the, what, eleventh, twelfth year of knowing each other? You see, me and Garra- you know the red head with no eyebrows- well we made a bet just after I met you all. Want to know what it was?” I tried my best to make my tone outright mocking as I looked at each of my precious friends faces, keeping up an expression of disgust holding an air of superiority. They all returned my strange gaze with somewhat fearful ones of their own as some began to fidget, Shikamaru and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at me and I swallowed internally, those two are the most likely to expose my lies, its probably best to avoid them while I’m ranting.

 “Well we made a bet to see how long I could fool you all. And fact of the matter is I’m sick of the act, I mean little Hinnata’s annoying stuttering, having to see Sakura’s ugly mug every day, and not being able to just punch Kiba’s annoying face in has just finally taken its toll y’know.” I laugh at the end at the shock and hurt on all their faces as if it was some fantastic prize they were giving me. I felt a pang in my chest when I noticed Hinata’s eyes watering at the insult and tried to stay strong.

When the shock began to turn to anger I shrug my shoulders keeping my air of boredom as I try to recall what I was going to say next, I feel another pang of pain but this time its my lower abdomen, and the reminder of the accident earlier only serves to make my tone even harsher. “It was so simple! I mean didn’t any of you wonder how an ‘idiot’ such as myself could get into such a prestigious university? Honestly if any of you had a half a brain you might have been able to see through it, you made it so easy! But for so long there was so much I’ve wanted to say, and since I never want to have to talk to such a group of idiotic morons again I’ll get it out in one go.” Smirking evilly I turned my heated glare towards the person with the kindest heart in the group, Choji, staring him dead in the eyes I pretend to relish in his flinch.

 “Did you know that the reason those people took to calling you fat for you whole elementary life was because of me?” I tease, watching as betrayal, shock, hurt and tears gradually filled Choji’s warm eyes, and silently my mind added, as if in an attempt to soothe my own pain, _it wasn’t me who started it, but I did stop it._

“Lee, did you know it was me who destroyed all of your pathetic love letters to Sakura?”

_No I was the one who silently worked over them and made Sakura like you more, to bad she thought they were from Sasuke._

“Kiba, do you remember when we were little and you lost Akumaru? I stole him and caged him up in a warehouse. I still wonder how the stupid mutt got out to this day.”

_I found him in a dark and dingy warehouse with a broken leg, while you were busy I nursed him back to health for you._

“And of course Sakura, Ino and Hinnata, did you girls ever realise that the pictures of you three in swimsuits were taken and sold by none other than myself?”

_I was the one who found the moronic person that did it and beat them black and blue and half way to death._

Laughing loudly I clutch at my sides, my ‘mask’ deeply enjoying how the ones who weren’t in tears had eyes full of hatred. But at the sounds of heart wrenching sobs my own eyes begin to tear and I quickly turn, and as if on cue the elevator doors open for me. Walking inside I turn around, as I hear the doors closing, my mask shattered as tears fall down my face. But it was my mistake to turn around so soon, because my eyes lock with both Sasuke and Shikamaru, Sasuke looks furious whereas when Shikamaru see’s my tears his eyes widen in shock.

Well crap. I hope they have the decency to keep it a secret. Laughing humourlessly I hit the button for the ground floor and allow sobs to wrack my body, images of the deep hurt and betrayal in my friends eyes filling my mind, the shattered pieces of my heart begin to stab at my lungs making it hard to breath as I clumsily pull out my phone and hit speed dial.

“What do you want?” Are the words that greet me, the voice deep and rusty as if the user had just awoken from a nap. The voice is both comforting and saddening as a sob breaks through my chest, I know the sound carries to the other line by the sound of shuffling, indicating Gaara’s sudden movement. Dashing out of the elevator when it opens I head out of the campus and stop when I’m outside the gates, leaning on the brick wall as the tears continue to fall.

 “G-Garra I c-couldn’t st-stay friends with th-them an-anymore and I-I-I h-ha-had t-t-t-to bu-but they w-we-were a-a-a-all s-s-s-soo-” I try to explain, but its as if something is clogging my throat and I simply can’t speak, so I clutch the phone tighter, almost as if it were a lifeline. Crouching down I bow my head and wait for Gaara’s reply, but I’m simply met with the dial tone. The sound makes my heart wrench painfully as the tears pour faster, the sound of cars going by drowning out the sound of my sobs.

Soon though, I hear an engine stop in front of me and look up to see the bleary form of a motor bike and its red haired driver, my eyes lock with his turquoise and I stand quickly, walking over to him as he hops of the bike, and in a rare show of kindness he allows me to hug him, petting my back soothingly as I cry loudly into his shoulder.

Soon though, I hear the sounds of approaching footsteps, and fear of my friends seeing me pulls through the fog of hurt. I allow Gaara to put me on the bike and wrap my arms around his waist as he hops on and begins to drive to his apartment, however I’m still sobbing quietly throughout the ride. Suddenly though the subtle pain that had been resting in my abdomen spreads throughout my chest and I feel my eyelids growing heavy.

I don’t resist the blackness at the corners of my vision and welcome the escape kindly.

{[]}

The darkness was so peaceful, I found that I just wanted to stay this way forever. But just as the thought passed through my mind I hears a small sound, turning in a small circle I caught sight of a dim orange light, curiosity getting the better of me I step closer, and hear the same sound that caught my attention come from the orb. When I reached the strange, invading light I feel a light warmth radiation from it and felt my arm reach out as if to touch it. I was just about to grab it when the sound of indistinct words surrounded me.

Pulling my hand away I look around as the words slowly become clearer, the worry and concern evident enough to make me shed this pleasant unconscious state.

“Passed out.... has high fever.... puncture.... neck.... distressed when.... found him..”

I finally manage to blink open my eyes and I watch as what I assume to be the source of the sound, and Gaara walk, or rather pace back and forth in front of me. As my vision clears I notice that he’s speaking into my own phone and sit up slightly, the movement seems to catch the reddette’s attention as he halted his movements and let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry Jiraiya he just woke up, you know my address I’ll see you shortly” Hanging up the red head sits beside me and lets his pale green eyes search mine, the concern bring about the memories of how I ended up here and I fill depression begin to form once again, despite how I know I did the right thing it just hurts so much. “You okay Naru?” He asks softly, obviously having noticed the sudden change in my demeanour, I shake my head an lean forward so that my head rests on his shoulder again.

“I didn’t want to Garra, but Kabuto, that bastard, he made me. I couldn’t stay friends with them, that bastard he would do something, I just know it.” I said, more to myself then Gaara as I held back he freshly forming tears.

“Who’s Kabuto Naru?” He asked softly, as his hand rubs through my hair, I can feel the anger radiation off him as he tries to comfort me, and I know he must be furious at whoever made me so upset. I smile softly at the thought, knowing that Gaara thinks of me as a brother, as I do for him.

“He’s one of Orochimaru’s men, I think, ah, have you ever heard of ‘Sound’”  At the last word I feel Gaara pull me back and pushes my neck to the side to examine it. I watch detachedly as sadness and pity fill his eyes and he looks back up to me.

“Oh not you too Naruto” He whispers sadly as he brushed my golden hair to the side, standing he gently helps me up and leads me to the kitchen as he explains. “They were the ‘scientists’ that kidnapped me when I was little.” He explains to me as he sits me at the bench, when I look at his face he gestures to his non-existent eyebrows and turns to the counters, as he turns on the kettle and grabs out some mugs. At the revelation I sigh and stretch out my stiff muscles and try to think past the fog in my mind, but I only succeed in noticing how Gaara has gotten out three mugs, and piece together the phone call from earlier.

“Jiraiya-jii-san will be here soon, won’t he?” I ask as I stand slowly, Gaara nods to my question and I walk over to the stairs, descending them I hear the sound of a car door slamming shut and just as I reach the bottom of the stairs the fonts door bursts open with a loud ‘bang’ to reveal a large mass of white-grey hair.

“Where the hell is my grandson!?!” The furious male shouts as he looks around frantically before spotting me, walking over quickly he pulls me into a crushing embrace, partially choking my air supply, I dimly hear the sound of footsteps an register that Gaara must be at the top of the stairs. “You stupid brat! Do you know how worried I was when Garra called!? Who did this to you! I will kill them, no I will have them buried alive!” Jiraiya exclaims as he pushes me away gives me a quick once over before sighing and gently title my neck from side to side before he spots what I assume is the needle hole in me skin.

“Who did this?” He repeats, his voice highly menacing as he looks into my eyes I can practically see his mind whirring on different ways to torture my assailant.

“A man called Kabuto.” I whisper as I turn and walk back up the stairs and towards the kitchen. “He told me that the drug was some sort of gene splicing thing, I believe the animal was a fox.” I state calmly despite my inner state of mind. Sitting back at the island in the Kitchen Naruto gratefully accepts the hot drink from Gaara as Jiraiya sits beside me and Gaara simply leans on the bench.

“And what about your friends Naruto, Garra said you took care of them.” Jiraiya asks softly after a few minutes of silence, at the question deep regret and sadness push to the surface and it seems they show on my face as Jiraiya places a comforting hand on my shoulder. “You did the right thing Naru, its okay now.” He says soothingly as my shoulders begin to shake, the tears I’ve been trying to ignore pushing at my eyes. I feel them pooling and I glance at Gaara desperately, refusing to let my tears fall as he gently takes the cup from my hands and walks over to me.

Once beside me he grabs my hand and takes me back downstairs to his guest room, sitting on the bed he softly tugs my hand in a gesture to get me to sit as well. Giving in I lay on the bed and let him manoeuvre my head onto his lap so he can run his fingers through my hair. He always did this when he was trying to calm me down and the thought was enough to allow me to slowly drift away, but not before hearing Jiraiya speak.

I hadn’t realised he had followed  us but I assume he must be leaning on the door frame, his sentence at the end seems to be directed at Gaara so I allow myself to fade away.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow night kid, I’ll bring Tsunade and we can try to figure out just how much you’ll change. Take care of him Gaara.”

 

The last part was whispered and the red head just barely heard it, nodding slightly he watched the old man leave, when he heard the click of the door being locked he looked back down at Naruto, who had fallen back to sleep. Leaning back onto the bed frame the red head closed his eyes and fell to sleep as well, his hand rested in the blonde’s hair and a worried look plastered on his usually emotionless face.

 

{[]}

 

Yuki- Uwaaaaa~ The sadness! I iz sorry! I promise I love our little Naru but this had to be done! Ahhhh any who I need reviews for what you guys want me to make happen to Naruto as a result of the gene blending drug;

(a)    He can grow a tail

(b)   He can grow ears

(c)    He can develop fox-like senses- high hearing range, strong sense of smell, etc

(d)   He can develop fox like abilities- speed, stamina, cunning, quiet sneaking etc

(e)   His eyes can turn red when he gets mad

(f)     Anything else you guys can think of!

And of course you can combine any of the above; you might want all of them. Any who majority rules, you have two weeks to a month to get your reviews in so....

BEGIN!

 

Xx Yuki xX


	5. Introduce, My Colour Personas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets rest for a little

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** He lost it at them, yelling and screaming, yet the sadness on their faces was nothing compared to the shattering of his fragile heart.

 **Authors Note-**  I haven’t written for this story in ages! Sorry all! But hey I’m like that, and I suppose it keeps suspense or something right? Any who thank you so much for all your amazing reviews, I’ve decided to take a strange turn with how the drug will effect Naruto at the Start so please bear with me as I make it happen!

 

Chapter Five- Introduce, My Colour Personas!

Sun had landed on the peaceful blondes face and eyes, its warmth and light had caused the blue eyes to open as the blonde slowly sat up in the bed. Walking out of the room Naruto lazily walked into the kitchen as he was rubbing his eyes to clear them of sleep he noticed a note on the bench, it was addressed to him and was from Garra.

_Naru_

_You were sleeping soundly so I didn’t want to wake you, I’ve gone to get your things and will be back soon, if you wake up and I’m not back have some food and relax for a little. You seemed a little pale when I left so have some pain killers as well._

_Garra_

That was the most Naruto had seen Garra ‘talk’ so his friend was obviously very worried for him. Shaking his head Naruto did as told, drinking some dissolved aspirin and munching on toast he walked into the bathroom, trying not to focus on anything in particular. After finishing the toast the blonde stood in front of the mirror and when he caught his reflection he couldn’t have stopped the surprised shout if he had tried.

Staring back at him was his face but his eyes were different, but not only his eyes it was also extra appendages on his head.

“Fuck what the shit are these!” The blonde exclaimed as he poked at the floppy looking things on his head, they were soft like his hair, only they were a light grey, the same as his eyes, only his eyes held streaks of vibrant blue throughout them and around the rim. Naruto took a surprised step backwards when the floppy things twitched and lazily stood up, and shit it looked as if he knew what they were. They honestly looked like grey fox ears.

Raising his hand experimentally Naruto clicked in front of them and flinched when the sound was louder than he expected, well that explained why everything seemed to be louder this morning. Sighing the blonde walked closer to the mirror only to feel something rub against his upper ankle. He stood frozen as his thoughts raced and took a deep breath before looking down and following the soft, silky looking tail until it went behind him. Using his hands Naruto felt that the tail started at the end of his tail bone and its grey mass reached all the way down till it sat just above his feet.

At this point Naruto decided he was dreaming and went along with it, it was pretty cool. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto undressed and hopped into the shower, the hot water felt extremely nice on his skin and when he smiled he felt something poke his lip. Upon running his tongue over his teeth the blonde found that both his canines were longer and sharper, but the left was more so then the right. Which explained the sensation on his lip.

Brushing it off the blonde reached for some conditioner and rubbed it through his hair, he found that the rose scent was stronger than usual. Looking down he wondered briefly before grabbing his tail and scrubbing conditioner through it as well, it would seem that the ‘bone’ in the tail only reached down to just bellow his knee and the tail itself was actually really thin, it was just the way the fur/hair sat that made it seem thicker.

After the blonde washed the conditioner off he found he felt too lazy to do much else and quickly but lazily washed himself with soap. After getting out he pulled on some of Garra’s old shorts and let the towel rest around his shoulders to catch water dripping from his hair. Looking around Naruto wondered how he could wake from this dream, he tried pinching himself, but it hurt and he didn’t wake up. Which usually meant that he was awake, but then why the ears? Ahhhh he felt too lazy to think on it too much. Flopping onto the couch Naruto used the comb he’d grabbed from the bathroom and slowly combed his hair, avoiding the ears before he stared combing the tail.

The sensation was surprisingly nice and he found himself brushing it even when it didn’t need it anymore. Taking a breath Naruto tried to think past the lazy hazy in his mind, and when he finally burst through he was struck with how this was obviously the result of the drug he was given. Shaking his head Naruto laughed slightly and opened his eyes to look at his tail. Only to find that it was turning from a vibrant yellow, like his hair, slowly to a creamy colour. When it settled on that colour he found that he felt lighter, and happier, which in turn made him giggle. Naruto poked it and giggled again when it twitched and changed to white.

“That’s pretty cool.” He said happily as he stood, the tail swishing behind him. Walking into Garra’s room Naruto found one of his friends large tee shirts and pulled it on, Garra wasn’t much bigger than him but the shirt still reached down to his mid thigh making him giggle again. Shaking his head Naruto heard the door open and ran to show Garra the weird new appendages he had.

Upon arriving at the door he smiled a toothy grin at Garra who simply dropped everything he was holding and stared at him in complete shock. “Look Garra, aren’t they so weird? When I woke up it was grey, and I felt reeeaaallllllllly lazy, then when I tried to not be lazy and was thinking about stuff it turned yellow, then I felt happy ‘cuz it was so cool and it turned creamy, then I laughed and it turned white. And I wanted to see how big your clothes were on me and look your shirt reaches all the way to my legs!” The blonde giggles as he twirls, the simple action makes Garra’s face pale as he pushes the stuff inside and closes the door.

[ **A/N:** Just imaging how cute Naruto looks with white ears and tail anfd white eyes with blue streaks! And a big shirt on and Ahhhh my god!]

“Are You feeling okay Naruto?” Garra asks, walking over to the blonde and feeling for his temperature, externally he simply looks concerned but on the inside he’s freaking out, Naruto is being all cute like and it’s so different from the way he usually acts that the red head just can’t take it in easily. Not to mention the eyes he’s looking into are white and have streaks of blue through them. The Blonde bats the hand away frowning a little as his ears twitch, pouting he grabs some of the things and takes them into the guest room.

“I’m fine Garra geeze.” He complains as he places the boxes down and opens them up, the reminder of what Garra went to do hitting him, turning to his friend he pulls off the shirt and hands it over. “Are you alright? The lie I told yesterday probably made them hate you as well, I’m sorry.” Garra walks past the blonde as he sits on the floor near the wall so he can lean on it.

“They just ignored me, so I’m fine, but Naruto you have fox ears, and a tail, which have turned light orange, or they did when you started carrying the things in anyway.”Garra looks at his friend in both worry and curiosity. Whereas Naruto reaches behind him and pulls his tail in front so he can see it.

“I think it changes with my mood, which is a bit weird but still I think just having them is weird so I don’t know what to think.” The blonde comments as he leans on the wall opposite his friend.

“Well if it changes with your mood then we already know a few right?” Garra says, trying to make it seem as though he’s not completely clueless on how to comfort his brother-like friend. But Naruto has always been able to read Garra well anyway, the blonde smiles softly at his friend and tries to think.

“Well ‘Lazy’ is probably grey, and umm ahem white is probably ahem ‘cute’ or something.” The blonde tries not to blush at the embarrassing words and goes on. “The creamy colour is probably ‘happy’, umm yellow is ‘thinking’? And we just found out that light orange it ‘sadness’.” He finishes as he plays with the tail, trying to ignore how weird it feels because its entertaining him.

Garra stands and walks over to Naruto and sits in front of him for a few seconds, just observing before he reaches out and pokes Naruto’s lip, which has the tip of a tooth hanging out. Smirking Naruto opens his mouth to show the red head his teeth, which only lets Garra poke at them more, until Naruto suddenly bites down. Not overly hard, but hard enough to draw blood.

Garra pulls back in shock at the action and is further shocked to see Naruto’s eyes a light red, almost as if their glowing. The blonde frowns at him as his tongue runs over the tooth tasting the blood.

“Sorry Garra, I just had the sudden urge to do that, and I don’t know how to explain it. But you, kind of, well.” Naruto trails off as his face turns thoughtful and the red slolwly dulls to orange before turning yellow. “You taste different. I don’t know how to explain it, but you don’t taste like what a normal person would.” The blonde finishes, frowning again as he sighs and shakes his head.

Garra does the same and they both stand and walk out to the kitchen. “I probably ‘taste’ weird to you because of the experiments they performed on me.” Garra says with a slightly curious tone, everything is just so different that he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react. Once in the kitchen Garra walks over to the cupboard and is pulling out two mugs when he heard the front door slam open, followed by the sound of two different footsteps. Not missing a beat he simply grabs two extra mugs and fills the kettle higher before grabbing out some alcohol and pouring it into one of the mugs.

“Oi brat where are you!” A female voice calls out as a blonde bursts into the kitchen shortly followed by Jirriah. Both freeze as their eyes land on the blonde, who when Garra glances over now has a colour scheme of somewhere between creamy and yellow. Smirking slightly Garra watches their reactions with satisfaction, noting that his wasn’t that bad.

“What the hell happened Naruto! Yesterday you were perfectly normal!” Jirriah shouts as the light blonde shakes her head and stomps forward, snatching the offered alcohol off Garra and continuing until she stops right in front of the softly smiling blonde boy.

“Sup Tsunade” Naruto says with an awkward happiness as Tsunade simply skulls the drink, places it down, and grabs the blonde before dragging him into the living room and forcing him onto the couch.

“What the hell did they give you kid?” She says, mostly to herself as she pulls her bag out of Jirriah’s hand when he walks in and pulls out two needles and a strap. Tying the strap around the blondes arm she takes enough blood to fill both needles before releasing the strap and sitting back. “I’ll have those sent to the lab later, but for now how are you feeling Naruto?” She asks as she leans on the small table behind her. Jirriah takes a seat in the chair next to her and Garra sits next to Naruto.

“I feel fine, I’m confused and a fair bit weirded out, but I feel fine.” Naruto replies Tsunade nods but after a few seconds she sighs and shakes her head.

“I honestly don’t know what to do or say about this Naruto.” She begins. “But I can observe you, get you to come and stay with me and Jirriah for a little while. Or you can just observe yourself, Garra can as well. And you can inform us on anything you figure out.” She adds when Naruto pales at the thought of staying with them. Garra nods before nudging Naruto, the red head finally adjusting to the weirdness and reverting to his silent persona. He does however, still watch in amusement as Naruto changes to the light red from before and Tsunade and Jirriah watch in shock and confusion.

“We think that my ears, eyes and tail change colour with my moods, or their colour influences my moods. What we’ve figured out so far is that it turns grey when I’m lazy or lethargic, white when.... I’m not like me....., creamy when I’m happy, yellow when I’m thinking, light orange when I’m sad. And judging by this new colour, a light red when I’m serious.” Naruto summarizes and runs the comb that he picked up off the side of the table through his tail fur/hair stuff. “I also have longer canines, but my left is longer than the right and when I close my mouth it sticks out on my bottom lip. I can hear better, I think. And I think I can smell things better to. But that might just be sometimes because things weren’t all that loud unless I was listening for them, and I don’t really smell much right now.” He finishes as he looks at Jirriah and Tsunade, both have looks of curiosity on their faces but shake it off as Tsunade speaks.

“We could provoke other emotions in you, see what else will happen.” She suggests as she stands, she looks at Naruto for a few seconds before smiling, the action making Naruto lower his guard before she flicks him in the forehead. “Try not to do anything stupid, ahhh but that’s a stupid thing to say. Garra can you make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid?” She asks the smile still on her face as Naruto frowns, his colours changing to a darker bloody red, before fading down to grey as the blonde sighs and leans back. Tsunade nods, as do the other two. “So it turns a bloody red when you angry or frustrated. Its interesting to watch the colours change but because it looks as if the new colours are growing in but your fur, or hair stays the same length.” Jirriah nods in agreement and Garra just smirks as Naruto makes a ‘shoo-ing’ motion with his hands towards the older couple.

“Okay okay, you guys can go now, I’ll be fine for one more night, who knows tomorrow I might grow whiskers.” He jokes making them laugh as they walk over to the door, they say their good-byes and soon Garra and Naruto are alone. The blonde stands and he and Garra try out different things, Naruto learns that he can control how his tail moves, and he can control his hearing and his range of scent. Its all fairly overwhelming and when Naruto smells a particular scent he runs into his bedroom his colours fading to white again, but it’s obvious to Garra that the blonde isn’t being cute, if anything its like he’s scared.

The blonde quickly pulls on some orange jeans and forces his tail down one of the legs as he pulls on a plain button up shirt and grabs a cap from the box before rushing to the door and grabbing shoes, once back inside the room where Garra waited Naruto looks at his friend before smiling apologetically as he puts some sunglasses over his eyes.

“Sasuke’s coming, and if I know that bastard he’ll barge in to see me if he has to, so I’ll be back soon ‘kay?” He says quickly, flinching when he hears a knock on the door. Garra nods at him and the blonde smiles quickly before jumping out the window and running towards a nearby arcade, his phone and wallet in his hands so Garra can contact him and he can amuse himself until he knows Sasuke will be gone.

Walking into the dark arcade Naruto makes an effort to regain his normal hearing and smell so he doesn’t have to be assaulted by the amount of everything. However not even three steps into the place he gets a bad feeling, and its telling him to turn around and run again. Trusting his gut Naruto does as he thought and bolts, outside of the arcade he runs past two strange people, one has short blue hair, and the other has bright orange, the one with orange hair locks eyes with him for a split second and Naruto knows that these two people are the reason his whole body is screaming for him to run.

Picking up his pace Naruto weaves through the streets with years of experience from playing tag with his friends, and when he stops he’s done an almost full loop. Finding himself at the park only two blocks down from Garra’s place Naruto sits on the swings and sways it slightly as he breathes deeply. He had run fast, but not just a normal fast pace, but animalistic fast. Several times he had to literally skid to make it past a corner. But at least he lost those two people, he didn’t even know why he wanted to avoid them, but he knew he had to.

Looking up at the now darkening sky Naruto pulled out his phone and messaged Garra that he would be home soon, placing the orange device back in is pocket he stood, turning to the entrance he was beyond shocked to see Sasuke standing there, just watching him he felt his tail twitch and forced it to be still as he opened his senses and tried to figure out a way to get out of the park, and avoid Sasuke. But the raven was quick to halt his planning as he begins to walk forward. Which is of course when Naruto realised he had taken his sun glasses off, grabbing the glasses as quickly as he can he pulls them onto his face and hopes that Sasuke wasn’t close enough to see his eyes.

“I’ve been looking for you, I want to talk to you Naruto.” His deep voice fills the empty park and Naruto briefly considers just running again, but he knows Sasuke would just show up again.

“Funny, because I’ve been trying to avoid you.” He replies sarcastically as he sits back on the swing, trying not to look at the raven and risk him seeing his eyes through the glasses.

“In any case Naruto I’ll have you know that the stunt you pulled yesterday spiked my interest. And apparently Shikamaru had quite a bit of information to tell me to.” He says conversationally as he leans on the pole holding the swing, he glances at the silent blonde, who says nothing in reply and brushes it off as he continues. “You see the other day Shikamaru and Choji left to their parents place for a family meeting, because their families companies are small, but run off this larger company, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Hokage Corp, the two of them were told that this company was about to have a new person put in charge and it had been requested that the two families offer their children to protect this new man, and become his assistants. It’s a high honour to be asked as such and the families were eager to tell their kids. Imagine Shikamaru and Choji’s shock when they found out who that person is hey Naruto Namikaze.” The final word is said with taunting, Sasuke’s entire speech having been full of satisfaction that he had found out so much about the mysterious blonde.

Naruto however was shocked, he hadn’t been informed about any of this. But he supposed that Jirriah had tried to surprise him, it was before everything had gone down anyway, so that had to be it. Sighing the blonde rocks the swing a bit as he looks at his old friend.

“What do you want me to say Sasuke?” He asks emotionlessly. “Sorry I lied for so long, sorry for not wanting to have you all killed. Because surely if you found out that much you were able to look into my past even more. You know what happened right? So what the fuck do you want me to say huh bastard?!” He shouts as he stands from the swing, feeling rage fill his body even though he doesn’t actually feel mad, in fact he feels relieved and on some level worried. But he definitely didn’t feel mad, so why was he itching to hurt someone. Sasuke calmly pushes himself off the pole as he cracks his knuckles.

“Hey Naruto, did you know I have been practicing self defence since I was a kid, I practically have all of them mastered. And yet when I met you I never seem to be able to beat you, and you only just started learning self defence a few days or so ago right? So you obviously have natural fighting instincts. So lets make a bet, if I win this fight, you have to tell me why you pulled that scene yesterday, if you win I’ll leave you alone for a full week before coming back. Sound good?” The proposition was made as Sasuke started stretching and Naruto felt his conscious retreat inside himself as his body became hotter, blinking he found himself back in front of the golden orb of warmth. Only this time it was red.

_I’m Kyuubii_

It spoke, or so it seemed, the blonde couldn’t see anyone, and he sure as shit didn’t know what was going on. Looking at the orb he reached out and touched it, and when he did he felt extreme hatred, but also extreme sadness.

_But I’m not Kyuubii, I’m a part of him, put into you. But we’re mad, he and I. Because of that snake bastard. So Naruto, wont you let me out?_

Naruto nodded, wondering what this ‘Kyuubii’ was talking about, but when the orb disappeared he was shocked, what was he supposed to do now? Sighing he sat down on the black ground, looking around he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw Sasuke in above of him, the bastard had a bruise forming on his cheek and his entire body looked pretty busted up. The raven frowned down at him for a second before sitting back, making the blonde sit up.

“Are you Naruto? Or Kyuubii?” The raven asks making Naruto frown for a second before realizing what happened. Of course that was what the orb had meant ‘won’t you let me out’ the spirit or whatever must have come out and bashed the shit out of Sasuke before retreating again.

“I’m Naruto.” He replies without much care, running a hand through his hair as his body throbs painfully, looking down he takes in his own appearance. He’s probably just as beaten as Sasuke, his glasses are sitting on the swing a few feet away along with his hat. It takes a few seconds for Naruto to remember why that’s a bad thing, and when he does he’s quick to flick his head up, his eyes locking with Sasuke’s as the raven smirks.

“I won the fight by the way.” He states casually, waving a hand at the blond he frowns. “Your ‘ears’ and eyes turned black and you said you were Kyuubii and some other junk before we started the fight, it was good but the ‘other’ you seemed a bit rusty so I won pretty quick.” It’s not said in a brag-y tone or anything, it’s simply matter of fact which makes it hard for Naruto to actually care, sighing the blonde stands and replaces the items on his person before straightening out his clothes.

“Well I’m heading back to Garra’s so he can treat me, you’re welcome to come and I’ll explain whatever you want along the way.” The blonde says as he begins to walk away, feeling Sasuke follow before walking beside him. Their about three meters away from the park when the first question is asked and it makes Naruto laugh.

“So what the hell is up with the colour changing appendages?”

 

[{]}]

 

Yuki- Lalalalalalala (WOW 4,087 words!)  hahaha hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it jumps around a little and my idea is a bit strange but I hope you like it. So I’ll explain for those of you who don’t get it or want a better understanding

Naruto’s ‘tails’ go in this order

1) Lazy                          = Grey

2) Cute/Scared          = White

3) Happy                      = Creamy

4) Smart                       = Yellow

5) Sad                            = Light Orange

6) Competitive          = Dark Orange

7) Serious                    = Red

8) Angry/Frustrated        = Blood Red

9) Furious            = Black

 

Please review! Till next Chapter bye bye!


	6. Introduce, Nemu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not Naruto, and I’m not Kyuubii, but I don’t have a name.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** I’m not Naruto, and I’m not Kyuubii, but I don’t have a name.

 **Authors Note-**  Hello, okay so I re-read my other chapter and i know its really strange but please bear with me, because gradually everythiung will change, or continue to change anyway. But in anycase lets see what I can do hey?

 

Chapter Six- Introduce, Nemu!

Naruto groaned in annoyance, not quite wanting to wake up just yet but unable to ignore the insistent shoving of his shoulders. Blinking open his eyes he waits as the slowly focus on the figure above him, or figures. He notices red and black and in an instant he remembers what was happening. He had just finished explaining everything to Sasuke and Garra had given him some coffee but the instant the fluid hit his mouth pain had erupted on top of his head and at the base of his spine. He remembered dropping the cup and falling off the couch before it all goes blank.

Yawning the blonde sits up, making his two friends back off as he stretches before rubbing his eyes. Once he feels more awake he looks at his friends questioningly.

“What are you staring at, I mean I’m know I’m sexy but come on.” He jokes as he pushes himself up onto the couch, but when they just continue staring at him Naruto begins to feel worried and quickly rushes into the bathroom.

When confronted with his reflection he’s not quite sure what he should be expected to do, going of the top of his head he chooses to become mad, which only further angers him when his colours change to red. Because now, not only does he have red ears, eyes and tail. But his hair is suddenly long and red as well.

“THE FUCKING FUCK MAN!” He shouts as he tugs at the hair just to make sure its real, after feeling the pain in his skull he gives up and takes a few calming breaths. Watching with captivated interest as his hair goes back to its original length and style as it turns back blonde, his other ‘colours’ doing the same. Continuing with his deep breathing Naruto slowly walks out to the lounge room where Sasuke and Garra are waiting and sits on the only available couch. “What did I look like when I woke up?” He asks in dejection, just knowing it will be something weird, or similar.

“Well when you collapsed you hair kind of changed colours, but not all of it, just segments. They were the colours you figured out before, but it didn’t just change colours, every colour seemed to have its own ‘style’ like there was a black part that had red tips, and it was really long and straight. There was also a creamy colour, it was about the same length as you hair now but it was thinner and kind of wavy. It wasn’t just your hair but, your eyelashes, eyebrows and tail changed as well.” Sasuke explained, gesturing with his hands as he tried to make sense of it all to himself and the blonde. Giving up the raven looks to Garra who shrugs and goes on.

“Just before you woke up your.... colours changed to white and your hair grew to just under your shoulders, it was kind of curly and looked really soft, the same happened with you eyelashes, eyebrows, tail, and when you opened you eyes they were white, but the rims of the iris were bright blue, and they had flecks of blue throughout it.” The detailed explanation stopped there as Garra trailed of, unsure as to how he was supposed to go on.

The three men simply sat in silence for a while before Naruto gave up and laid himself out on the couch, a tingling sensation spreading through his body as he relaxed, leaving him feeling like a completely different person.

“Whatever I give up, I’m taking a break.” He commented as he closed his eyes and got comfy. Sasuke watched Naruto for a bit longer before giving up and taking out his phone, taking a picture of the now grey coloured blonde he saved it and at Garra’s curious look he gestured to the kitchen.

Once both men were sitting at the counter Sasuke placed his phone on it, Naruto’s latest appearance being showed easily, he now had short grey, or silver hair that barely reached beyond his ears, it was styled in such a way that it just sat on his head, it wasn’t exactly flat but it wasn’t poufy or anything either.

“I think the drug they gave him could be not only mixing with his genes but also with his brain. When we fought at the park his ‘colours’ were black and he called himself Kyuubii, and just now when he laid on the couch and turned grey, he doesn’t exactly seem like the hyper blonde we both know. I think he might be developing multiple-personalities.” Sasuke states as he reclines in the chair, scratching his head a bit before sighing in annoyance. “The other day when he yelled at us, it was the last day of all of our courses, we’ll be getting our results back soon and will graduate in a week. We need to try to sort this out before then otherwise Naruto wont be allowed to take over his company.” He finishes matter of factly, watching as Garra picks up his phone and clicks a few buttons before the printer goes off and two copies of the image are made.

Picking them both up Garra grabs a black pen and colours the grey on one in before writing at the top ‘Kyuubii’ and pushing it aside, grabbing the one that hadn’t been touched Garra stares at it a little before sighing and looking at Sasuke. “What should we name this one then?” He asks, taking Sasuke by surprise. The raven frowns for a few minutes before smirking, taking the pen off Garra he writes ‘Nemu’. “’Nemu’?” Garra whispers in confusion, looking at Sasuke to explain.

“’Nemu’ like ‘nemui’, in Japanese it means ‘sleepy’” The raven says as Garra grabs both pictures before pinning them on the wall.

“Well if we document them we can learn what triggers what and how to get rid of them.” Garra says thoughtfully, looking back at Sasuke expectantly who just shrugs but holds a look of curiosity. “I’ve been studying psychology.” The red head states as he looks back into the room where ‘Nemu’ is sleeping. Sasuke walks up beside him and does the same catching Garra’s attention, and when he looks at the raven his curiosity is deepened when he notices the slightest smile on the usually emotionless Uchiah’s face. “Hey Uchiah, just what is Naruto to you?” He asks directing the ravens attention at himself.

Sasuke simply smirks before shrugging and walking over to the front door. “I don’t quite know myself Sakabu” [ **A/N:** sorry but i don’t know how to spell it DX] he throws over his shoulder as he pulls on his shoes and head out the door. “Or rather I don’t know anymore.” He adds to himself as he walks down the now streetlight lit street.

 

[{}]

 

Yuki- Okay! So this is a short chapter, and I kinda don’t know what the hell I’m doing anymore, if you guys don’t like this let me know and I’ll re-write the past two chapters, if you do feel free to comment on what you want to happen next, I need to establish his new personas and the countdown have begun, seven days to introduce all nine personalities, but you already know three. So give me some help yea!

1) Lazy                          = Grey                          = Nemu

2) Cute/Scared          = White                                = ?

3) Happy                      = Creamy                     = ?

4) Smart                       = Yellow                       = Naruto

5) Sad                            = Light Orange           = ?

6) Competitive          = Dark Orange           = ?

7) Serious                    = Red                            = ?

8) Angry/Frustrated        = Blood Red                        = ?

9) Furious            = Black                                  = Kyuubii

 

P.S Im’m gonna attempt to draw some fanart for this so you guys can ‘see’ what I ‘see’

 

Xx Yuki xX


	7. Introduce, Yuki and Spark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto shows two more colour persona’s! White and Dark orange.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** Naruto shows two more colour persona’s! White and Dark orange.

 **Authors Note-**  Hia! How are we all on this fine day/night where ever you are? I myself am feeling fantastic and inspired to write another chapter! However, if you guys don’t like where I am heading with this let me know! I’ll change it if no one likes it. Okay I’m not quite sure how to write this so please bear with me ‘kay? Anyway Naruto won’t be Naruto when he’s not blonde so I don’t want flames or anything like that about how ‘Nemu’ is too lazy please. Ummmm ah! Also I’ve completely forgotten where I was going with this :D but I’m just going to go with the flow and see how it works out, if you have any ideas please leave a review, they’re very, very much so appreciated.

And I would like to send my extreme happiness and gratefulness to oreocookie who was kind enough to leave one of the most amazing reviews I have ever seen, I have taken notes on your names and I love them all, thank you so much!

 

Chapter Seven- Introduce, Yuki and Spark!

Garra POV:

It was stunning and frightening to wake to such a strange sight directly in front of you. For me it was definitely unexpected, whereas the giver of surprise seemed to be perfectly at peace. I had been woken from my peaceful nap by the strangest sensation of featherlike hair dusting across my nose. The hair belonging to a soft and very pale looking Naruto, his expression peaceful as his head lay on my chest.

Soft white eyelashes splayed across his cheeks as he quietly breathed, his face appearing rounder due to the silky and wavy hair that reached just beyond his neck. The white haired Naruto’s tail was curled almost protectively around the sleeping figure and I couldn’t help the small smile that turned my lips. Yuki, he looks like fresh snow and utter innocence, pure. Nodding in satisfaction at the name for Naruto’s newest persona I slowly pet the head of Yuki my thoughts on how cute my younger brother **[A/N: Figuratively of course]** looked.

I glanced to the time and noticed with a strange sense of glee that I had somehow slept through the entire night, a rare event, but most definitely welcome. Feeling a slight twitch of the fox ears under my hand my gaze is directed at the waking Yuki, his white and blue eyes clouded with sleep as the younger stretches slightly. Sitting up beside me Yuki yawns and blinks at me for a few moments before smiling in a cute, almost apologetic way.

“Sorry Ra-chan, Naruto’s room was scary and made creepy sounds so I came in here.” Yuki says softly as he stands and reaches a hand out to me. I take the hand absentmindedly as I think on what was just said, Yuki seemed aware of Naruto’s existence, but the blonde himself had been unaware of any change the other day when his colours had returned. That however was normal, most people with multi-personality disorder were in situations where their original persona would be unaware but the ulterior personas most often than not knew.

Shaking my head to clear it of my analysing thoughts I wander into the kitchen, hearing the soft patter of feet as Yuki follows behind me. After preparing coffee I grab my phone off charge and direct Yuki to stand in front of the wall, the teen smiles and makes a cute ‘paw’ like motion with his hands as I take the shot.

“Ne Ra-chan what is that for?” He asks flitting around me as I print the picture and write ‘Yuki’ above it before pinning it with the others. “Ne Ra-chan is my name Yuki then?” Yuki asks looking at the picture briefly before back to me as I nod.

Yuki quickly grabs the hot chocolate he prepared and patters over to the pictures, staring at them for a little I observe him. His eyes gleam at the shot of Naruto as he nods in an approving manner, when he looks at Kyuubii I don’t fail to notice the slight flinch and the look of both fear and pity in his eyes before he moves on to Nemu.

“Hehe so you named Lazy-kun Nemu-kun” He comments giggling again as he comes and sits on the spinning chair beside me. Noticing my stare he keeps my gaze as he sips from the hot chocolate, its silent for a few moments before he suddenly slams the half empty mug on the bench and smiles widely. “Naru-chan’s memerories see you as his brother so I’m gonna call you Garra-nii ‘kay!” Yuki exclaims as if the notion is a gift and I should be happy to accept it. I smile slightly to which his smile only grows and his tail wags happily behind him as it trails over the ground.

Rolling my eyes I wash my cup before sending a text to Sasuke asking when he’ll be over, my answer is sooner than expected and in the form of a call. Answering I wave a little to Yuki and wander onto the balcony of my apartment.

“Uchiah.” I greet simply.

“Just call me Sasuke, I’m just putting my laundry away I’ll be over soon. How is he?” He asks, the sound of ruffling clothing coming from the background.

“Then call me Garra, he’s currently white.” Is all I bother to say, idly wondering how the emotionless bastard will react. As my answer I hear the clothing sounds cease completely before resuming at a faster pace, the notion making me smirk. “Eager, Sasuke?”

“... Not particularly I’m simply curious as to how he’s acting.” The raven replies, his slightly embarrassed tone making it harder to hide my grin as Yuki walks out beside me, resting his head on the railing.

“See you soon.” I finish, hanging up before he replies and placing the phone in my pocket as Yuki turns his head towards me, his eyes are sparkling mischievously as his ears twitch.

“Does Sasu-chan like Naru-chan?” He asks cheekily, his tail swishing behind him before I shrug, he mirrors the motion as he straightens up and tugs on my hand leading me into the lounge room. Moving over to the long lounge he sits me down at one end before rushing over to the bathroom and rushing back with a brush in his hand. “Garra-nii, can you comb my fur?” He asks cutely, adding a pout and all as he lays his head on my lap, his tail flicking up before laying over him and closer to me. Smiling I refrain from saying how he didn’t really give me a choice as I softly comb through his hair and over his ears.

I pause briefly as I turn on the radio and resume but I move onto his tail, the peaceful atmosphere is highly relaxing and in the end I give up and place the comb down. Reaching over to the table I grab a novel I have been reading recently, I open it to the page I’m up to and rest it on the armrest before using my free hand to comb and pet Yuki’s hair. The smaller male seems just as content as me as we remain silent.

Around thirty minutes later I’m still reading however I’m now leaning against the armrest with my legs laying on the couch, Yuki is happily sitting on the floor flicking through a manga I wasn’t aware Naruto would even like. I had glanced over earlier and spotted a few strange pictures, one entire page had been full of a single picture of a guy with flowers surrounding his image. It was called ‘High School Host Club’ or something. The knock at the door is easily ignored by me as the whitette jumps to his feet, happily humming to the radio as he skips to answer the summons.

Smirking I mark my page and follow, my desire to see how Sasuke acts outweighing my desire to continue reading. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I lean against the wall frame as Yuki happily unlocks the door and swings it open, a smile on my face even before Sasuke’s eyes land on Naru’s latest persona.

 

Sasuke’s POV:

I had taken longer than expected to arrive at the reddette’s home, due to Itachi’s nagging and the traffic. My motor bike rested against the pole as I shoved my keys in my pants pocket, strolling over to the door I knock and wait patiently. The soft sound of the radio is soon overlapped by a sweet humming of the same tune. I hear the click of the door unlocking and my eyes are caught briefly by Garra’s before they shift to the shockingly white Naruto in front of me. Knowing that if it wasn’t for my expressionless mask I would most likely be gaping I try to further compose myself.

He smiles cutely as his soft, wavy tail sways behind him. “Nice to meet you Sasu-chan, I’m Yuki” He greets happily, his voice softer then Naruto’s as he sticks a hand out towards me. Taking it I shake his hand and ‘hn’, Yuki smiles wider as he turns and patters up the stairs like a puppy, and its not until I hear Garra scoff that I realise I am staring after him. Shaking my head I glare half-heartedly at the rosette before walking in and closing the door before following him upstairs to the lounge room.

I sit opposite Garra and we both just sit in silence as Yuki rushes downstairs before coming back up with a gaming console in his hands. I watch quietly along with Garra as the now dark orangette plugs the electronic device in before slipping a game in and turning to me expectantly. It takes a few moments for me to register that he’s handing me a control as my eyes had simply been taking in this sudden new appearance. Once second his hair had been reach beyond his shoulders, looking soft to the touch. And now it was short, similar to the grey hair although it was extremely spiky, almost as if the new persona had gelled it in that style, though it was natural. Taking the controller slowly I let my eyes connect with his, the style exactly like before except instead of white it was now a deep orange. His eyelashes was also spikier, and his tail seemed less ‘poufy’ it was similarly spiked to his hair only the spikes were pointing in every direction rather than straight up like his hair.

Sighing the new Naruto clicked his fingers in front of the screen attracting my attention, the title was ‘Need For Speed’ something or other as orange Naruto clicked into the tow player mode. Giving up on observing him I left it up to Garra and devoted myself to kicking his ass.

 

Garra POV:

The game was highly amuzing to watch, being perfectly honest. I can’t help but laugh at how the orange Naruto fully puts his all into the game, turning his entire body and the controller as his car goes around bends and even leaning forward to gain more speed. His competitive spirit leaks out of his form and brings more fun to the game, I even spot Sasuke smirking slightly.

Shaking my head I stand and walk around to where I can get a frontal view of the new comer. Pulling out my phone I open the camera and when the picture is taken I hold back a laugh at the new personas pose he pulled last second. A simple, but largely done victory pump to signify his winning of the game. Meeting his eyes I crouch and ruffle his hair out of habit the bright ball in front of me dimly reminds me of a flame, smiling at my own thoughts I dust my knees briefly.

“Welcome Spark.” I greet before standing and going to print out the latest picture.

 

{[]}

 

Yuki- Yay! Its only short but I didn’t realise the time and I really need to sleep, so I’ll just continue in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, ideas are always welcome! And again a super big thanks to OreoCookie, I feel like I could do anything after reading such an amazing review!

1) Lazy                          = Grey                          = Nemu

**2) Cute/Scared          = White                               = _[Yuki]_**

3) Happy                      = Creamy                     = ?

4) Smart                       = Yellow                       = Naruto

5) Sad                            = Light Orange           = ?

**6) Competitive         = Dark Orange           = _[Spark]_**

7) Serious                    = Red                            = ?

8) Angry/Frustrated        = Blood Red                        = ?

9) Furious            = Black                                  = Kyuubii

 

Xx Yuki xX

 

 


	8. Introduce, Corvin and Kitsune!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we’ve met Kyuubii, Nemu, Yuki, and Spark. Now who else could be coming?

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** So we’ve met Kyuubii, Nemu, Yuki, and Spark. Now who else could be coming?

 **Authors Note-**  Do any of you guys even read these? Anyway I am feeling energetically lazy (if that makes any sense) and kind of upset because school starts tomorrow and I really don’t want to go back just screw year eleven man, the first week back is never how it used to be. Sigh any who please read on and don’t forget to review! They make me feel so happy and get rid of that annoying writers block.

 

Chapter Eight- Introduce, Corvin and Kitsune!

Garra POV:

After pinning the photo up I casually glance into the lounge room and watch as the two males packing up the gaming console, Spark seems subdued so I guess Sasuke must have said something to take away the glory of his victory. Rolling my eyes I turn and head over to the bench and watch as Spark heads over to the fridge and Sasuke takes the seat beside me. The orangette browses through the fridge for a little, pausing briefly to pull out various ingredients before he happily sets to work, as if Sasuke and I don’t even exist.

“Spark huh?” Sasuke comments, turning in his chair to partly face me and partly face the wall. “Kyuubii, the vicious. Nemu, the lazy. Spark, the competitor. Yuki, the... innocent?” The last word is said curiously as he turns to me, eyebrows raised and smirk in place I shrug at his suggestions and look back over to continue observing the latest persona.

“Naruto used to watch his mother cook all the time, she was a colossal fan of Japanese foods.” Spark states matter-of-factly as he boils some rice and throws some bacon in the fry pan, answering the unasked question of why he wasn’t cooking ramen. “He didn’t exactly learn much but because his ‘competitive’ side is always at the front of his mind things that slipped pass took my fancy more often than not.”  He finishes as he brings some vegetables out of a bag, cuts them and throws them in with the mince.

Spark seems to naturally be subdued, unless he is competing of course, he does however seem to be a lot more mature then his blonde host. I pull out my phone and surf the internet for a little while the food cooks, after a while I flick my gaze to Sasuke and notice the competitive look on his face, I pinch his thigh, my instincts telling me that whatever he is thinking will be bad news for Naruto, or Spark. He flinches and looks at me with wide ‘What-the Fuck’ eyes and I just frown before happily accepting the fried rice offered by Spark.

When the silence continues I let my curiosity get the better of me and glance at the two other occupants of the room. Both seem to be eating at faster than usual, or necessary rates making me scoff. Of course Spark would turn something as simple as eating into a competition, it seemed like exactly the thing this persona would do.

Once the food is finished we all navigate back into the lounge room, idle chit chat flowing from Spark and Sasuke as we relax. The peace is soon disrupted however when Sasuke decides to change the topic.

“I spoke with Shikamaru after heading home yesterday, turns out the job offered to he and Choji don’t only involve simple secretary matters.” He begins casually my eyes are only on Spark as I gauge his reaction, he gives a strained smile at Sasuke as if he’s wondering why the bastard would bring that up now. “As it turns out the same company my brother recently joined is trying to kill you, or something like that. The two of them have been misleading the people on your trail for the past three days and Shikamaru finally requested that he come and see you”

Sasuke looks at Spark, waiting for a reply. The other however grimaces and clutches his head, he manages to gasp out something that sounds like an apology before his body begins to shiver greatly, his hair lengthening to just beyond his ears, its style mostly straight and plain red. His eye lashes lengthened as well as his tail as their colour changed. It all happened in the span of a single minute, the process captivating myself and Sasuke as the new Naruto slowly straightened, brushing a hand through his hair as he eyed us suspiciously, a guard seemingly being built as the other casually lent backwards.

“My name is Corvin, and I don’t particularly care if Shikamaru comes, he will not however be meeting with Naruto.” The words are confident and clearly spoken giving their holder a natural commanding aura. The sentence is said in the form of a casual challenge and its true meaning doesn’t slip by me.

“Why can’t he meet with Naruto?” I ask, careful to keep myself emotionless as I face off with the latest competitor. Corvin smirks mockingly at me as he stretches out his legs.

“Take a look at my eyes.” He comments easily, drawing my attention to the red orbs. It takes a few seconds but when I hear Sasuke grunt from beside me I know I’m not mistaken. “ That’s right, we’ve all just been sitting in the back seat, watching Naruto’s back as he watched us gradually trickle by, each of us having our turns in his body. The blue in his eyes was his presence in this body, which with the help of Kitsune and Kyuubii I was able to push further into his subconscious. We’ve always been there, he’s always had control but the drug weakened his resolve. He couldn’t push up away anymore and we’re free.”

Corvin stands and stretches, his hair lengthening again as its shad turns darker again into a vivid blood red. The new comer stalks over to Sasuke, leaning menacingly over his seated frame, and although Naruto’s body is petite and slim the way he arches it over the sitting raven is stunningly frightening. I stand, about to walk over and pull him off if necessary when he speaks, his voice rougher then only two seconds ago and rumbling from deep in his chest.

“That idiot tried to fight, pushed us away and claimed we weren’t real. Because when he looks at me Kyuubii and Corvin all he sees is the past, all he sees is the menacing thoughts that have been swirling through the back of his mind for so many years.” He growls down at the passive looking raven, brining a hand up he twists his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, jerking his face upwards and not noticing me sneaking up behind him. “That idiot is fighting now, looking out these eyes and seeing what I’m doing to you. The fucking moronic fool suppresses so much emotion that of course the drug would take this course. Even then we all of us telling him what he can do he wont accept it. And its All Your Fault you fucking bastard.”

The pure malice in the words speed up my movements as I quickly squeeze the pressure point on the reddette’s neck, catching his body as he begins to fall, his grip releasing on Sasuke’s hair. The raven rubs his head as we both stare down at the part of Naruto we never knew existed, to have so much hatred and pure bloodlust pent up. Although it was understandable with his past and everything, but how could it all be pinpointed on Sasuke? I look at the raven my eyes piercing his as I try to interpret what just really happened.

“Why is it my fault?” The raven questions, I can only shake my head, just as clueless as he is. I look down at what I assume is ‘Kitsune’s’ form, wondering just what kind of fight is going on inside Naruto’s mind.

 

? Memories:

Its dark, its dark, cold and I’m alone. I’m scared and everything hurts. Why hasn’t Daddy come yet? Usually when a bad man appears Daddy comes and brings me home, but he’s not here. The bad man has been hurting me and I want to go home.

“Please...” I whimper my throat feels scratchy and I can feel tears forming in my eyes again, I don’t like being alone, I just want to see Mummy and Daddy again. I try to stand when I hear those scuffling noises again, I don’t like those noises because it means the scary man has come back. Backing into the wall I feel something sharp stab my feet making me squeak in pain before I snap a hand over my mouth.

The door in front of me opens slowly and a little boy stands in the light, he looks at me with the same fear I look at him before stretching a hand out to me.

“Quick before Uncle comes back!” He whispers urgently at me, I stumble forward, tripping I grasp his hand to stop myself from falling. And just like that we’re off, running, bolting, our tinny legs and feet moving as fast as they can as our weak hearts pump faster and faster. Down corridors and up stairs I find myself in front of a pale white door. “Hide in here!” The boy whispers, pushing my injured body into the dark blue room before slamming the door shut.

I stare at the door in shock before remembering the boys’ words, looking around I spot the bed and quickly crawl under it, moving toys and boxes to block the view in case someone was to look under it. Calming my breathing down I place a trembling hand over my mouth and listen to the sound of shouting, I can’t really figure out what the voices are saying but they sound really mad.

Soon everything becomes very silent and the door opens softly before clicking shut. “Where are you?” The boy’s voice from earlier whispers, I slowly crawl back out from under the bed and when I’m out I’m shocked to see a big bruise on the boys pale cheek. I rush over to him and place my hand on the wound looking at the slightly taller boy in front of me. He’s really pale, and has long black hair. His eyes are a pretty dark blue. He smiles at me and hugs me around the shoulders. I wrap my hands around his belly and squeeze. I start crying and he coo’s to me, soon I feel a lot better, and everything doesn’t seem so scary.

I look back up at the other boy as he pulls away. “Your pretty.” He whispers brushing my hair out of my face before pulling a face of his own. “But your stinking and dirty, so you have to have a bath.” He states as he tugs me over to the door, we sneak into the door directly opposite it and the black haired boy helps me into the tub before turning one of the taps on. “Its cold but you need to clean.”

He tugs at my clothes and I take them off, he speaks like a big boy and I wonder who my hero is.

“I’m Naruto, I’m four.” I say blinking open my eyes as he wipes a cloth over my face.

“I’m Sasuke, I’m five.” He says, smiling softly at me. “We’re at my house, my Uncle is sleeping over for a few days and is mean. I heard you crying so I came to get you, you can stay with me until Uncle goes home and then I’ll take you to Mummy and Daddy.” He says softly as he pushes me under the cold water to wash off the soap. Hopping out of the tub I help Sasuke dry me and look at him happily.

“Mummy and Daddy are here?” I ask, happy that Daddy did come for me.

“Not your Mummy and Daddy, my Mummy and Daddy.” Sasuke says in a sorry tone, as he pets my hair. “But Mummy is really nice and we can take you to your Mummy. But only after Uncle leaves, because he’s very mean.” The dark blue eyes looked at mine and I nodded as he led me back to his room and gave me some of his clothes. I tried to put them on but Sasuke said I was doing it wrong and put them on for me. He was really nice, I noticed and I smiled softly at him.

 

Naruto’s POV:

I blinked at the scene in front of me as it faded until I was in darkness again, five orbs hovered around me not really moving but somehow I could sense a relieved feeling from them. Gradually I noticed the grey orb slowly turning into a person, as did the white, and the dark orange, but the cream and light orange ones stayed the same.

“Im Nemu”

“I’m Spark”

“And I’m Yuki.”

They introduced, I nodded partially wondering what I was supposed to do, how I was supposed to react. I wasn’t aware I had a memory like that and now I’m seeing weird orb/people things. Not to mention I can’t seem to pull up any memories aside from that one at the moment.

“Are you scared?” Yuki asks, and I shake my head, I’m not scared, just confused.

“I’m not scared but I don’t know what’s going on.” I say looking at them as they all give me saddened looks.

“Kyuubii, Kitsune and Corvin put you here.” Spark says as he sits in front of me, the others following suit. “We tried to reach you but you keep fading.” He says sadly making me frown at him _fade?_ I know something about this, _Kyuubii_ , I know that name too. Frowning I rub my temples and try to think past the cloud blocking my thoughts.

“AH!” I exclaim looking at all of them in shock. “No! All of you were meant to stay imaginary voices at the back of my head! How did you get out, especially those three!” I shout, standing and turning in a circle, searching for a way out. They were the worst voices, always telling me to do horrible and terrifying things, but Kyuubii was new. And if I remember correctly wasn’t he just as depressed as he was furious?

“We would have been fine to stay that way, because you were fine with it. But the drug brought us out, and now Kyuubii, Kitsune and Corvin are trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts and feelings you ignored.” Nemu says as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “All those pent up feelings were absorbed by Kistune and Corvin over the years and now they’re trying to get rid of them.”

“How?” I ask looking at Nemu directly a sense of dread filling my core at the simple thought.

“By getting revenge on Sasuke.” He states.

“Why?” _Why would something like that help?_

“As you saw in the memory he holds a big place in your mind, its not only that one time, he has been an influence on you all through your life.” Spark says, looking at me pointedly.

“He was the one who snapped you out of thinking you had to be alone, sure you didn’t tell them the truth but because of Sasuke you made friends.” Yuki states looking at me softly as his tail sways on the ground behind him.

“Because of Sasuke you pushed yourself harder and always had someone to compete against” Spark says nodding surely as he looks to Nemu.

“And its only around him and Garra that you feel completely at rest and safe.” Nemu finishes, all of them looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something I presume but I’m still lost.

I don’t get it, so what if Sasuke did all that, I mean didn’t that make him more of a positive influence on my life then? Sensing my confusion Yuki explains.

“Because of all of the things he did, when you suppressed your hatred, and anger it was easiest to blame it on him, because he was always influencing you.” Yuki says softly. “But you did that on your own, you just didn’t deal with the feelings properly, shoving them to the side where they built up.”

Frowning I ask, “Well if that’s the case then I should be able to just deal with the feelings and get rid of them right?” But all three just shake their heads.

“You can’t right now because technically those feelings aren’t your own anymore.” Spark says sadly. I look around, at the three and at the two orbs. We’re alone in this darkness and I have no clue as to what I’m supposed to do, let alone how to get out. Suddenly a light brakes through above us and the light orange orb begins to rise.

“What the hell is going on?” I ask looking at the others, they shrug, knowing as much as I do. I watch hopelessly as the orb disappears. And suddenly so does everything else, falling down I close my eyes and when I open them again I see.....

 

[{}]

 

Yuki- shit I have zero clue as to what the hell I’m doing anymore, does it seem like I do? Haaa ideas are welcome, be sure to review your thoughts please.

 

1) Lazy                          = Grey                          = [Nemu]

2) Cute/Scared          = White                                = [Yuki]

3) Happy                      = Creamy                     = ?

4) Smart                       = Yellow                       = [Naruto]

5) Sad                            = Light Orange           = ?

6) Competitive          = Dark Orange           = [Spark]

**7) Serious                    = Red                            = [Corvin]**

**8) Angry/Frustrated= Blood Red               = [Kitsune]**

9) Furious                    = Black                          = [Kyuubii]

 

Xx Yuki xX


	9. Introduce, Hazuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s trapped, his own mind a battle field where his three enemies stand tall. But his allies keep disappearing and when they return he cant get anything out of them.

** My Sun is Hidden by Clouds **

**Disclaimer-** Don’t own Naruto

 **Warnings-** Violence, death, swearing, drugs, mafia/gangs, and yaoi (in later chapters)

 **Chapter Summary-** Naruto’s trapped, his own mind a battle field where his three enemies stand tall. But his allies keep disappearing and when they return he cant get anything out of them.

 **Authors Note-** Yo! How long has it been? Haha well as much as I would love to tell you its because I’ve been so busy being amazing its simply because I’ve had school assignments to do. Priorities right? Anyway I hope your all liking the story so far, and you like my latest chapter!

 

Chapter Nine- Introduce, Hazuni

Laughter bubbled inside my chest and filled the silent room, the walls were vacant of any decoration and empty cardboard boxes lay in an otherwise empty corner. Everything looked so normal, is that really okay? When inside Naruto is breaking down? After everything he’s been through? Wouldn’t it be more righteous to have the world crumbling at my finger tips?

My laughter grows as I roll over, who cares anyway. Ha well obviously I do if the tears pooling in my eyes are any indication. Restraining my laughter down to quiet snickers I get out of the bed that Gaara must have laid me in and wander over to the cupboard. Sliding the door open I grab some long black skinnies and a dark green shirt. Throwing them on I grab a dark black jacket as an afterthought and head over to the window, pulling the wooden frame upwards I grab Naruto’s phone and jump out.

The sky is darkening so I guess after Corvin and Kitsune took over they either went on a rampage or were knocked out, possibly both. Poor Spark he had tried to hold them back but Sasuke’s arrogant presence had the two of them so riled up, sighing I wander around the empty park, large trees are just regaining their leaves and the grass looks so smooth.

Running a hand through my thigh-length hair I walk over to a large tree and sit at its base to lean on it, maybe the people trailing me will come out if I seem less alert? Closing my orange eyes I listen to their almost nonexistent steps and when they get close enough open my eyes and growl.

“What the fuck do you stalkers want?” All my instincts are on end, screaming at me to run or fight, but the two in front of me just sit in front of me, the orange haired male with multiple piercings casually leans back and the lady with blue hair places her elbows on her knees and leans on them.

“We want to talk with Naruto if its possible.” She replies to my rude greeting, pulling my hood off I smile bitterly.

“Sorry lady he’s not available at the moment.” I say sarcastically, since they knew this body belonged to Naruto I wonder how they knew it wasn’t his conscious inside, the blonde could easily be wearing contacts and a wig.

“Ahhh that’s too bad.” The male sighs, drawing me out of my thoughts as he sits up a bit more and his strange purple eyes lock with my own odd orange. “Can you pass a message on for us then?” He asks, his tone serious with edges of bored, almost as if he was trying not to fall asleep because what he had to say was important. Nodding I sit up and mimic the ladies position as I wait for the question.

“Well its more a statement then a question.” The blue haired female clarifies as she runs a hand through her hair, her eyes darting around for a moment making me narrow my own, I don’t want Naruto dragged into anymore shady business.  “Itatchi Uchiah wishes to speak with you on methods to bring Atasuki down. Pein and I joined a few years ago under his orders for this very purpose and now he’s come to put the plan in place. But he wants to speak with you first.” Her voice is tranquil and if I didn’t know what she was saying it would be easy enough to mistake this conversation.

Analysing her words I hold back a bitter laugh, sorry Naruto. “Yea we’ll come and see him after another appointment I’m sure we’ve made, but inform him that he’ll have to try very hard to bring out Naruto.” When they both nod I shake my head, they feel dangerous, and what is even stranger is that they smell of danger as well. Standing I give a half hearted wave and head back to Gaara’s place. I hear them walk away with my heightened hearing and frown sighing again I try to think further into what I’ve just been told.

It’s probably best if I tell Nemu or Spark to get them to analyse it properly, I’m just not in the mood, and we’re not able to tell Naruto anything that happens when we’re in control, something clogs our throats. It’s probably why Corvin, Kistune and Kyuubii were able to push him back, because we weren’t able to give Naruto substantial proof.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I’m brought out of my daze and turn to see an exhausted looking Gaara, his face is slightly flushed and his hand on my shoulder seems to be acting as a support. His teal eyes roam my body as if searching for damage as he takes a deep breath and stands up straight.

“Where were you!” He growls angrily as he grabs my wrist and tugs me towards his house. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, so has Sasuke!” He exclaims and I flinch, from memory Gaara doesn’t often shout this much, let alone speak. Feeling a stinging feeling at the back of my eyes I try to push it back, who cares if I’m the one who takes all Naruto’s sadness and as such cry easily, its shameful for a man to cry especially in public.

Shaking my hand free from Gaara’s grasp I open the door and immediately walk upstairs, hearing Gaara pull out his phone and send a message I quickly dry my face and sit in the kitchen. And by the time he walks in I’ve managed to school my expression to apologetic indifference.

“Sorry, I needed some fresh air.” I say, standing when Gaara gestures to and frowning when he pulls his phone out and takes a photo of me. After clicking some buttons the red head grabs the picture form the printer and pins it on the wall before walking over to me and sitting next to me.

Sitting back down we both engage in a staring competition as I wait for him to speak, but his eyes break from mine and he seems to analyse my movements. Saving him the effort I lean back and grab my tail to play with, its long curly stands soft to touch. “I’m Naruto’s sadness as you would say, or perhaps his depression.” I comment looking back up and meeting his eyes, we stay that way for a while until he nods, grabs a pen and walks over to the wall.

He writes a name but blocks it form my view, and just as I’m about to ask him what he’s named me I hear the door barge open and loud thumps proceeding up the stairs. They proceed across the floor and soon enough a panting Sasuke enters the kitchen, his eyes immediately lock on mine before his body relaxes and he leans against the wall as he sits down.

“Moron.” He gasps out as he places a hand over his eyes. “After me just telling Spark that there is people out there looking for you, you just go out alone and don’t tell us.” He laughs angrily, shrugging I ignore the comment and try to catch a glimpse of my name, I don’t like unnecessary speaking. It only gives more chances for others to figure out how to hurt me.

“His name is Hazuni” Gaara states when he notices my stare and silence, I raise my brow at the foreign sounding name and watch in my peripherals as Sasuke does the same. “It means sadness in Swahili.” The red head states as he walks over to the fridge and grabs out a bottle of water to throw at Sasuke. I hear the raven laugh a little and I know he’s thinking the same thing I am.

“Why do you know Swahili?” I ask for the both of us, my voice not really giving away my curiosity as Sasuke closes the lid to his drink and walks over to the free seat beside me. Gaara laughs a little and leans on the bench near the fridge, his eyes flicker a brief sadness before their vacant of emotion again.

“I have a lot of free time at night, being an insomniac and all.” He states, a silence is brought about and I try to think of something to say, the best person for a situation like this would be cream, but I don’t think he has much motivation to leave Naruto who needs his happiness the most right now.

Shaking my head I stand and walk away not bothering to tell the two males where I’m going as I wander into the bathroom, closing the door I turn on the tap for the bathtub and undress as it fills. Once naked I walk over to the mirror and gaze at my reflection, Naruto’s original form appearing in front of my vision for a moment before it disappears.

My long light orange hair reaches my thighs and its wavy the whole way down, my tail blends with it as it stretches down to my ankles, its style similar to my hair only much, much shorter. Shrugging I walk over to the tub and hop in, submerging my body in the warm heat and letting it relax stiff muscles, today has been a long day. And Shikamaru is most likely coming over tomorrow, laughing bitterly I close my eyes and drift into unconsciousness to check on the others.

 

 

Naruto’s POV:

Suddenly there’s another person in front of me, it somehow feels as if a lot of time has passed in the span it took to blink my eyes as the light orange orb disappeared. This new comer smiles sadly at me as he reaches out a hand, stretching my own out I frown.

“I’m Hazuni, your sadness” He states nodding I look at the other three and notice how their all frowning at Hazuni, sighing I sit down and wait until the others have followed my gesture.

“What’s up?” I ask, obviously there’s something going on that I’m not aware of.

“Not much, but Naruto it would be good if you could try to remember the past, or maybe analyse your true feelings for Sasuke because if we’re not quick Corvin and Kitsune will push you further back into your subconscious.” Yuki says quickly, a worried look in his eyes as they twitch upwards and back to me. “They’re not going to let you out so you have to fight ‘kay?” He adds as he grabs my hand softly, nodding I try to understand what exactly what I’m expected to do, but before I can get it the bright light appears again, but this time no one disappears.

Frowning I stand and reach for it, this must be the light that leads back to my body right? But it seems I’m not quick enough as a red flash goes though it and the light fades again. At the sudden disappearance everything is black, rubbing at my eyes I open them again but no one is there.

Growling I run forward, hoping to reach a wall and ignoring the water sloshing at my feet, it reaches to my ankles but doesn’t restrain my movement at all. Pressing forwards I run until I find a passage way, following it I pick up the pace as my ears register sound. I’m so confused maybe I’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream?

Finding a door knob and hearing the source of sound coming from just behind it I twist it and fling the door open, stepping inside without second thought. Instantly my eyes are assaulted by a blinding light before light hearted laughter fills my ears.

 

[{}]

 

Yuki: Hahahahahaha don’t you just hate it when authors end chapters so gaily? Anywayz let me hear your thoughts on this chappy ‘kay?

 

1) Lazy                          = Grey                          = [Nemu]

2) Cute/Scared          = White                                = [Yuki]

3) Happy                      = Creamy                     = ?

4) Smart                       = Yellow                       = [Naruto]

**5) Sad                            = Light Orange          = [Hazuni]**

6) Competitive          = Dark Orange           = [Spark]

7) Serious                    = Red                            = [Corvin]

8) Angry/Frustrated= Blood Red                       = [Kitsune]

9) Furious                    = Black                          = [Kyuubii]

 

Xx Yuki xX

 


End file.
